Alter-Glitchtale
by OC-Trainer-Gray
Summary: Changing Story, could take a while.
1. S1 Ch1: Megalo Strikes Back

Ch. 1: Megalo Strikes Back

 **Judgement Hall**

Chara's nonexistent heart sank, as Frisk brought the knife down on Sans' torso, cause blood to spill out of his body, as he fell to his knees, he grasped his wound, as tears begun dropping, he questioned, "so... even through all we've been through... i guess we never were friends... huh... just don't say i didn't warn ya'..."

She watch as he frowned, "your gonna destroy this world... aren'cha...? welp... i'm goin' to grillby's..." as he proceeded to walk away, multiple photos falling out of his pockets, one revealing a family picture when Frisk perform a Pacifist run, she missed that run, smiles... laughs, but then cause of Frisk's sick curiosity, laughing turned to screaming, they all tried to stop them, but it didn't matter in the end, Frisk didn't care for their lives, but Chara did... she looked away as Sans begun to melt, Determination... she never knew why he had it, but when Sans was driven, he always had Determination in his soul.

That's when an idea formed, as she decided, " **You may have tortured everyone... but now I'll end it, it's not kill or be killed."**

That's when the field slowly faded to regular as Sans spoke in a hazy tone, "papyrus... do you want... anythin'...?" Before his footsteps disappeared entirely, leaving only a red scarf & blue hoody, as Chara hovered over them, she reached for them, as she lifted them, much to her shock, as she wrapped the scarf around her neck & then put the hoody on, she whispered, as her form begun materializing physically, "I will avenge you Comedian..." as she ran after Frisk, who proceeded to Asgore.

* * *

As Frisk looked at Asgore commented, "Curious... I have never seen a flower _cry_ before..." letting her blood red eyes glow even brighter with anger, 'The stupid goat-brat...' though she had long since stopped hearing Chara's voice, she proceeded without a care.

Asgore finally noticed Frisk, as he greeted, "Oh you must be who the flower... warned me about... well, howdy! We could just—!" As Frisk triggered a battle against Asgore, he put one of his hands out in defense, "Now, now, there's no need to FIGHT. We could just—!" Asgore gasped for air at the strike that completely destroyed his HP, as he gasped, "Why... you...!" That's when his eye glazed over, two rows of bullets surrounded him, as he was struck with the first row, his body dissipating, then his soul was struck with the second wave, as it shattered.

As Frisk finally growled before she begun smiling, Flowey spoke, while Frisk approached with a blood-curdling smile, "See? I'd never betray you! It was all a trick, see!? I was waiting to kill him for you, see?! After all it's me, your best friend, I can be useful, I can help! I can... I can... I..."

That's when his voice shift to Asriel's, as he whimpered with tears falling from his Asriel face, "Pl-please don't kill m-me..." as he whimpered the same line, Frisk begun slashing at him repeatedly, as he cried in pain, before his voice died, as Frisk repeatedly ripped him apart with a smile.

That's when she was greeted with darkness, as Chara appeared in front of her, a faint smile, not of LOVE, but as a facade, as she spoke, "Howdy it's me..." she would've went with her original name, but she needed to trick Frisk, as she introduced, "Frisk. Thank you..." as Frisk's bloodlust wavered slightly with confusion, Chara continued, "At first I was confused, the plan with Rei failed, but as I watched you, I realized, you taught me something today, how to become a merciless being..." as she paused, she watched Frisk give a down casted look, she continued, "LV, EXP, G, ATK, DEF... each time a number increases, that strange sensation... that's me..." she knew Frisk was starting to relax slightly, her chance to kill the little murderer was almost here, & when she gets that soul, not even erasing this world will allow Frisk to ever be in control.

She spoke, "We mowed down enemy after enemy, until there was nothing left, but let's be real, there's nothing to go to now... let RESET this pointless world... but before that..." as she gained a menacing glare, her eye gaining her signature color for when she was alive, red, as she asked a rhetorical question, "Give me your SOUL..."

Yes ❤️ No

* * *

 ***If you pick Yes***

As Chara grasped the SOUL, Frisk begun fading, as Chara gave a mischievous grin, "Thank you & Goodbye..." as Frisk disappeared Chara let the soul combine with her physical form, as she brought her hand out, creating the RESET button, as she pressed down on it gently, she whispered softly, "Rei... we'll be united soon enough, the only issue now is... where am I gonna find a pot?" As the world faded to black.

* * *

 ***If you pick No***

Chara inwardly growled, but held her facade, "No...? How interesting..." as she walked forward, she gave Frisk a hug, speaking, "You must have miss understood..." Frisk gasped, as a knife went through her chest, as Chara took their soul out, with a hand on it, she then laughed in demonic effect, "But you made your choice long ago..."

As Frisk disappeared, Chara sighed, letting her facade fall, she held her hand out, as the RESET appeared, as she pressed the button gently, causing the world to fade away, she murmured before she pressed a new file, "Now... to find a pot before I fall down..."

* * *

 _File: Player... Deleted. . ._

 _Game failing, glitches eminent. . ._

 _input access files, trigger, hard mode. . ._

 _Game erasure eminent. . ._

 _Insert new file codes. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _Files accepted_

 _New Game activated_

 _Alter-Glitchtale_

* * *

AN:

I've wanted to do this for a while, there are two Glitchtale file possibilities, the first one is scrapped, but the second one is beginning, so I made a Glitchtale, the reason I added the Alter- to the end of it is because I'll be adding a few more monsters & humans with a bit more significance.

Let the Light Shine Forever more... Ciao!


	2. S1 Ch2: Enter the Silver Soul

Ch.1: Enter the Silver Soul

As Sans knocked on the door, hearing Toriel's voice, "Hello... (heya.) how has the child been? (they've been alright, they're in waterfall right now...)"

He heard a sigh, "Sorry for putting the question right on the spot... (it's no prob, bob, if i didn't at least keep an eye on them, it be out of my _CHARA_ cter.)" he chuckled hear Toriel giggle, before she spoke, "I must tell you something else as well. (okay, hit me.) there's another human that has fallen down, I fear they'll leave soon enough... please, watch over them as well..."

Sans chuckled, "it's no problem, just tell me what their soul trait is, that makes it easier to figure out his personality..."

Toriel hesitated, "I'm not to sure, I saw him in battle &... (and...?) I don't know the soul trait... (that's... how is that possible, is it the colorless soul color?) No I'm afraid it's stranger than that, the color is silver... (... alright, I'll figure out what silver means somehow, but until then, careful if you fight them, 'cause we have no clue what kind of attacks he'll use... but be careful still, i'll check on the current kiddo at the moment, 'kay?) Alright... bye... (see ya.)"

Sans focused, 'a soul color of silver, but what would that mean, no human has a soul color nor soul trait of silver, if only g were here right now...' as he shook his head, he teleported, to where his station directly outside of Holland was, as he watched Chara dodge the volley of spears heading her way, before she dropped a pot in front of him, as Flowey looked away, "Comedian..."

Sans laughed, "weed..." as they watched with curiosity on Chara's moves, he didn't feel one RESET occur at all through this time, but he wasn't holding his breath on that, he knew about the last run, & to be _FRANK_ (heheh) he felt this line was different, not only that, but he had a few more memories of more monster standing in the way of this run this time, he was shocked to encounter & mysteriously remember a few more monsters this time compare to all other time, any killer would gain far more LV this run than in any other, as he watched, he commented, "there's 'nother human that's fallen down, one that's different from all the rest..."

Flowey frowned, "That's not possible, Chara was the only human in this & the last run, to, well, FIGHT or SPARE, there has NEVER been a human to remember."

Sans frowned, as he watched closely, as Chara dodged more & more arrows, before she tripped just a bit, as spears came at her, five spears to be exact, Sans point one direction, as Chara gained the indigo soul, dodging all attacks successfully, while it's true the human isn't so needing of him, the week she been down here, she was trained to have her HP risen without killing, this worked out in the end, she had 30 HP.

As Undyne blinked, she roared, while running after Chara, as she shot a nasty glare at Sans, he merely shrugged, as Chara, during the run, got a hold of Flowey's pot, as he ended up yelping in fear at the sudden movement, as Sans remembered, being a Waterfall native, Undyne couldn't handle the heat, as she slowed dramatically, before collapsing, Chara looked in exhaustion, but she seemed to know what to do, as she went to the water canister, & poured water on Undyne, effectively cooling her off, as Undyne snapped up, she glared at Chara, before noticing the cup in Chara's hand, before she shook her head, for one instant, her eyes softened slightly at the action, but returned to glare at her coldly, before she walked off, but looking at Sans one last time, before she left.

Sans chuckled as he commented, "wow, you got _under her skin_ by doing that..." while Flowey screamed in annoyance, Chara giggled slightly, as Sans spoke, "well papyrus offered you the chance to hang out with him & Undyne, be careful though, she can be... aggressive, welp see ya' kiddo, don't do anything _fishy_ or i'll have a a _bone to pick_ ya, got it?"

Chara nodded, as Sans teleported away.

* * *

As Chara went to Undyne's Sans teleported near the Ruins' exit, he heard light sobs, as the door opened, as the sobs stayed in the Ruins, while a human walked of the Ruins, a boy, as he closed the Ruins, he proceeded, having a slightly saddened look in his eyes, which were cyan, as Sans decided to play the joking game, as he walked on the snow dead behind the human, teleporting, as he looked back, startled, Sans noted something mentally, 'weren't his eyes cyan? why are they yellow now?'

As the human proceeded, his eyes changing to purple, as he looked around, his guard on full, he looked more than eager to move at any given time, as he looked at the 'gate', he blinked once, his eyes becoming yellow once more, as he spoke, "Umm...? Why is this gate to big to stop anything?" As he begun contemplating on the gate, Sans took this as his cue, as he moved towards him, causing a great deal of snow to crunch, as the human froze dead in his tracks, Sans stopped directly behind him, as he spoke in his creepy tone, " **human... don't you know how to greet a new friend... turn around... and shake my hand..."**

As he turned reluctantly, the skeleton monster held out his hand, hesitant on to shake it or not, but his curiosity snapped, as he grabbed the hand,

...

...?

Pffffffffffffffffff

As the human was in Sans' vision now, he had a black hoody-shirt with two white stripes, with black pants, he had two fingerless-gloves, the right one is white, while the other was black, he had two scar-like cuts over his right, his right eye was yellow on the top half, but went to fade into purple, as it switched to green, he begun laughing, "Oh lord, fuhuhuhuh! Haven't seen many funny things like that in a long time! Thank you for that!" As he proceeded laughing once more, Sans gave a grin, as he greeted, "heya, i'm sans. sans the skeleton. It's nice to meet'cha, what's your name?"

The human straightened his thought, "I'm Eclipse. Eclipse Cherry Blossom, it's a pleasure to meet you too, _ice_ to see someone likes humor too."

Sans' eyes widen in shock, before he laughed, ' _snow_ kidding right? (Our jokes are going _down to the bone_.) yeah, I can stick to my _skull_ king nowadays." As they laughed, they both heard snow crunching, as Papyrus yelled, "SANS! QUIT MAKING PUNS! WHO ARE YOU EVEN TALKING TO!?"

Eclipse blinked, "What do you mean, that sound like you've got a _bone_ to pick with Sans here, if that's a _cold_ thing to say, you need to _chill out_ skeleton."

Papyrus froze dead in his tracks, before he appeared dead next to Sans whispering, "SANS. (yeah?) IS THAT A HUMAN AS WELL? (yeah, their name is Eclipse paps.) Oh WOWIE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A HUMAN! AHEM... I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I WONDER! DO YOU LIKE PUZZLES AND SPAGHETTI LIKE THE OTHER HUMAN!"

Eclipse went insane, "You know another human, her name Chara/_? Where is she, is she still alive?!"

Sans spoke, "woah, woah, woah. chill out buddy, their fine, they're right now messing with undyne, tryin' be buddies."

Papyrus boasted, "ALRIGHT STRANGELY NAMED HUMAN IN A CONVENIENTLY PLACED SITUATION! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL TAKE YOU TO UNDYNE, LET'S GO, HUMAN! SANS!" That's when he picked up both his brother & his new friend, before he begun a mad dash, as Eclipse yelped, "AWESOME! Let's go at full speed Papyrus was it?" As the said skeleton nodded in response, while Eclipse noticed Sans asleep, as he shook his head, he laughed, "Awe hell yeah!" As they raced through Snowdin forest, Snowdin town & now Waterfall.

* * *

As Undyne's house bursted to flames, both girls looked at the flames, as Undyne commented, "That was fun, let's do it again sometime, but not here!"

Papyrus immediately entered, "YOU CAN DO IT AT OUR HOME, RIGHT SANS, HU-! SANS, WHERE'S THAT STRANGELY NAMED HUMAN GO!?" Said skeleton opened his eyes, "you accidentally dropped him when you decided to jump off that cliff."

Undyne scolded, "Papyrus! This is your fault!"

Papyrus nodded innocently, "I NOW! ISN'T IT BRILLIANT OF ME!"

Undyne thought fro a second before answering with a toothy grin, "Ya know... it actually kind of it! Good on you, man!"

Papyrus continued, "YOU CAN HANG OUT AT OUR HOUSE WHENEVER, & PRACTICE YOUR AMAZING MONOLOGUES IN FRONT OF THE MIRROR!"

Undyne stuttered, "What? Uh... NO! That's not a thing I do!" Then she explained, "It's not like I practice so I don't forget... and just start improvising things!"

Papyrus shrugged off the explanation, "OH, OKAY! IF YOU SAY SO!"

Undyne then waved her hand off, "I just hope you don't want me to sleep there. The couch is, like, lumpy & jangly." She paused before she yelled with excitement, "OOOH! But maybe we could do some snow wrestling!"

Chara tilted her head confused, as she questioned, "Snow wrestling? Is it wrestling in the snow?"

Papyrus kneeled down & gave a loud whispery voice, "NO! THAT'S WHEN SHE SNEAKS UP ON YOU FROM BEHIND, THEN TACKLES YOU & YELLS 'SNOW WRESTLING!' IT'S... NOT THE BEST GAME."

Chara giggled, as she met Undyne, as she yelled, "Papyrus, look a human!"

Papyrus' head snapped as he yelled/asked, "WHERE!"

Undyne & Chara nodded to each other, as they yelled, "SNOW WRESTLING!" As they tackled him, Papyrus yelped in pain, as Undyne & Chara laughed at his reaction, while Chara saved the game, Sans teleported to check on his new joke buddy.

* * *

Eclipse saw a gray door that stood out among everything else, as he reached for it, he twisted the nob, as he opened it, he stared into the darkness, as his eyes flickered reddish-orange, his eyes widened in shock, as he saw a melted black figure, who seemed to give a bigger smile, static infecting the terrain, his left eye flashed cyan, his right eye orange, as he spoke, the door slamming shut behind him, as he glared, "❄︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎❍︎ ︎●︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⬧︎⧫︎❒︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬧︎ ︎□︎◆︎●︎ ︎■︎❼︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ✌︎ ⬧︎□︎◆︎●︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ◻︎□︎⬧︎⬧︎ ︎⬧︎⬧︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎❒︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎⬧︎ □︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎◆︎❍︎ ︎■︎⬧︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ⬧︎□︎◆︎●︎ ●︎ ︎? ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ✋︎❼︎●︎●︎ ❒︎ ︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎■︎ ︎□︎❒︎ ❒︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎□︎❒︎ ︎❖︎ ︎❒︎✏︎"

His eyes focused, as they gained a purple glow, as the figure ask, "✋︎ ?◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ⧫︎□︎ ? ︎●︎●︎? ﾸﾎ ❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ✍︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎❍︎ ︎■︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎□︎■︎? ﾸﾎ ⬧︎□︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬥︎□︎◆︎●︎ ︎■︎❼︎⧫︎ ?■︎□︎⬥︎? ﾸﾎ ︎◆︎⧫︎ ︎ ⬧︎□︎◆︎●︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ◻︎ ︎❒︎⬧︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⬥︎□︎■︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ︎◆︎●︎ □︎■︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ◻︎ ︎❒︎⧫︎? ﾸﾎ ⧫︎❒︎⍓︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❒︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ⬧︎□︎◆︎●︎❼︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎✏︎" As pitch black spikes erupted form the ground, as his eyes shift red, he dodge each & every attack, as he prepared to head towards the door, he froze, seeing black tendrils block his path out of there.

As a Gaster blaster appeared, his eyes shot back, as he growled, before his eyes turned green, Sans blocked the blast, catching him off guard, as his eyes became yellow, he spoke, "W_at d_ y_u nee_, Sa_s!? _.. _'s wro_ w_ _ _!"

Sans placed a hand, "we'll chat later..." as he snapped his fingers, nothing happened, as ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎ spoke in perfect English, "'why can't I teleport?' Right? Your stuck in here." This caused Sans to look at the door with a single response.

* * *

A butterfly was fly in front of the door, as a charging sound was heard, before the door & butterfly were incinerated in a single shot, as Eclipse jumped out, his eyes glowing indigo, as he lunged forward, Sans appeared soon after blocking a Gaster blaster that broke through his own, before he teleported next to Eclipse, Eclipse's eyes shifted red, as he seemed to attack at any give moment, as Sans spoke, "i don't mean to warn you... but i can't really beat this guy..."

︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎ Laughed, his more physical state apparent, "So you _REMEMBER_ what I am capable of? You know what I'm capable of, there's no chance of you winning."

Sans blinked, "hey buddy, do you know what happens when monster & human fuse? (Yeah, sort of... wait?) good, let's try it, it's probably our only chance." Though reluctant, he made his soul appear & practically through it at Sans, but he was ripped out of it's reach, as ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎ laughed, his black tendril wrapping around it, as Eclipse felt the blackness surround himself, he felt a burst of energy, as he roared in his soul, "This is not how it ends!" As his eyes glowed silver, before they flickered gold, as his silver soul shattered the darkness, as it hit Sans melting hand, he gave a grin, as he was surrounded in white energy, before it erupted with energy, as he opened his left eye, revealing the familiar cyan iris, before he opened his right, revealing another cyan iris, as a golden soul formed in front of him, he noted, while Gaster growled at him, he laughed, "Whatever, FALL!" As he fire his hands, causing a blast similar to a Gaster blaster, Sans created a Gaster Blaster, that fired gold & silver energy as protection, as it completely overpowered Gaster's attack, effectively destroying both hand, he dodged quickly, before he brought his hand(?) together, forming seven hands, one for each soul trait, as he fired them all at once, creating a blast that went dead at Sans, as he teleported away, as it stopped, it went right at where he reappeared, his eyes turned green, creating a barrier in front of him, as the attack split, it came back down on him, as his eye returned to regular color, as he used the four bones he summoned, he threw them forward.

Gaster growled, as he threw his yellow hand forward, as it fired, shooting yellow bullet, ripping the bones apart, as Sans disappeared around the attacks, he appeared behind it, sending a bone downward, as it destroyed the hand, shocking Gaster, while Sans gave a grin, before he teleported behind the forgotten man, firing a blaster, as his green hand activated a green sphere around himself, before it went forward & trapped Sans, in one, but his eye glowed purple, as he created bones made of purple magic, he extended them, ripping the sphere, & the hand, apart, as Gaster grimaced, he sent two hands forward, cyan & indigo.

As cyan strings went toward Sans, two indigo buzzsaws went at him, as he blocked the first string, he was caught after blocking the buzzsaw, he then he went to stop the third string & got caught by the fourth one, as the second buzzsaw went at him, he used the homing magic to cut himself free, before his eyes glowed indigo, grabbing the two Magic's, & throwing them at the two hands, destroying them.

Gaster then sent the orange hand, as it stopped dead in it's tracks, it's core begun to flash, as small white spheres appeared around Sans, he blinked seeing the spheres , before the orange core blink brightly, as he sphere's turned orange, before detonating, though Sans teleported away, while he was in the air, hundreds of more spheres formed, as they all turned orange, detonating, as Sans teleported once more, before grabbing one of the sphere, before he appeared in front of the hand, before tossing it into the core, detonating it, as Gaster's skull fractures even more, he gave a surprised look, before he narrowed his eyes at Sans, he commented, "I appear to be reaching my limit. But I won't give up easily. I WILL come back."

As his purple hand went forward, Sans created a Gaster Blaster, firing it, while the hand created an inverted coloration of it, matching it in a power struggle, till they both erupted, Sans summoned three bones, , while the hand created three bones, matching each other to exact power & precision. Sans then heard Eclipse, 'Sans, it appears the hand takes about three seconds to create any energy exactly like the opposition's attack.' Sans nodded, teleporting above the hand, as eight blaster formed around it, firing, the hand fired, but the blasts swallowed the hand, as Gaster's skull factured even more.

Gaster spoke, while attacking Sans with black spike & bones, "You don't understand how it feels... to be HELPLESS!" As the hand fired a single red blast, Sans dodgeing with ease, "to be ABANDONED!" As he dodged two Gaster Blaster attacks, Gaster snarled, "FORGOTTEN/ ︎□︎❒︎ ︎□︎⧫︎⧫︎ ︎■︎!" As five Gaster blasters appeared behind Sans, firing, as Sans blocked with a Blaster skull. The skull cracked under the pressure, before the attacks disappeared, as Sans looked back at Gaster, his final hand shattered. He lamented slightly, "I just want to comeback..."

Sans spoke, "destroying everything in your path is not the way, g..."

Gaster growled, "By ANY means necessary!" As a black spike shot out at Sans from behind, as a stabbing sound was heard, the black spike stopped, as it chipped away, as Gaster gave a shocked look, his black void-like body impaled with two bones, as he looked down, while Sans muttered, "sorry..." as he stared at the disappearing form, unknown to him, the spectral body of Eclipse winced, as he felt a surge of pain, emotions wash over, as Sans held his hand over the RESET option, as he spoke, "hey, make your way to the end of waterfall 'clipse..." as he pressed the RESET button, as the world faded.

* * *

Chara & Undyne were laughing at their handy work, while Papyrus struggled up, Sans then laughed, "hey bro, i guess you _fell_ for them... come on, don't frown, _tibia_ -nest, you look mad, do you have a _femur_ over that?" As Chara giggled, Undyne shook her head while laughing at the pun, while Papyrus was screaming in irritation, while Flowey had similar thought, except wanting to kill the comedian.

Sans then spoke, "but still, don't forget there's a human in waterfall, papyrus."

Undyne snapped at Sans, grabbing him, "Where's this human? (umm, their on their way here...) hufufufu! I failed with this punk wanting to fight, I hope this one isn't a wimp. ALRIGHT!" As she in true anime fashion, ripped her clothes off, revealing her usual armor, while Chara blinked, before commenting, "I guess Undyne = anime?"

Papyrus gawked, "SANS! CAN MONSTERS DO THAT!?" While said skeleton answered, "only undyne can..."

Undyne laughed, "fuhuhu... I'm ready to rip a new battle-ready human apart!" NGAAAAAAAAHH!" As she begun running towards the mountainous area she fought Chara at.

* * *

Eclipse walked, contemplating the fight with Gaster's, he could hear the name of the technique Gaster used, like he knew what it was &. How it worked, as he then looked at his dust covered hand, regretting the fact he was force to kill three strange ninja-monsters, they attack out of nowhere, & he responded by striking them, somehow killing them in the FIGHT. As he approached the mountains that led to Hotland, he was stopped by a single spear in his way, as Undyne stood at the very top of the mountain that overlooked Waterfall, as she spoke, "I heard a human came here, & well, here you are, ahem, as tradition to humans who make it this far, but... I don't give a damn about it, let's go!" As she ripped her helmet off, she tossed it to the side, as she roared, jumping down, as she created two spears, one in each hand, before she lunged forward, as Eclipse noticed his soul glow purple, as it formed into a scythe that was silver with a golden blade, as he lunged, as the weapon-wielders clashed, scythe to spears, as he brought his hand out & create a kUntitled, he blocked the second spear, as they clashed for more power, one thing was clear, both sides weren't gonna stop until one of the other conceits defeat , as they glared Eclipse's soul gaining a red glow to it, Undyne reflected it, as her eyes shift to a black sclera with a yellow pupil, as they glared, Determination beginning this fight.

* * *

AN:

There we are, the Silver soul, I will reveal in the future, but to get it down, it's equal in Power to Determination, that's why Sans was able to RESET when he fused. Something is also unique about this trait, it can in a nutshell, copy either techniques & magic when with a infused monster, or when it comes to contact with a recently deceased monster. I will find an area in the story itself to explain it, but he's just as Determined as Sans & Undyne.

There will be mentions & vital roles of certain monsters, but not many.

 **Wingdings line 1** : THIS TIMELINE IS STRANGE, YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE... A SOUL THAT POSSESSES ALL TRAITS OF THE HUMANS... WITH A SOUL LIKE THAT... I'LL RETURN FOR REAL AND FOREVER!

 **Wingdings line 2** : I JUST HAVE TO KILL, RIGHT...? YOUR NOT DETERMINATION, SO YOU WOULDN'T KNOW, BUT A SOUL THAT PERSISTS DEATH IS WONDERFUL ON YOUR PART, TRY NOT TO RESIST YOUR SOUL'S THEFT!

 **Eclipse's voice** : What do you need, Sans? ... what's wrong with my voice

That's all, I won't do an Undyne Vs. Eclipse fight, but I will, be going through a similar timeline to Glitchtale of course, are you ready to Continue with Determine?

Let the light shine forever more... Ciao!


	3. S1 Ch3: Determination

Ch. 3: DETERMINATION...

Chara was balancing hot dogs on her head, as she fell, Sans laughed, "you 'kay kiddo?" She nodded still giggling, as Sans looked away, "heya... your friend, i don't recall him in the passed runs, but he's very friendly about monsters, and that pet he got is... unique? but regardless, he's a well meaning kid like eclipse, with the new monster that's appear, singe, he and eclipse bonded and do good performances, while it's true he's killed, those were self-defense, which is understandable, but be careful, while Flowey may not be your biggest worry, _tibia_ -nest, your friend n me had to reset for reasons..."

As he looked away, Chara asked, "What happened to cause a RESET? Sans...? Are you okay?"

Sans hid behind his usual smile, "just don't reset as often, there've been one of two glitches occurring, as well as your friend and other monsters appearing out of nowhere, but be careful still, the issues happening are extreme, if the resets keep occurring, it could trigger something horrible, alright, i'll keep an eye on your friend, he _was_ about to trigger a new fight with a strange doll of alphys' favorit anime last time i check on him. See ya'."

Chara waved, "Kay! By 'dad'!" She caused him to freeze in place for a second, shocked, before he return to usual face, "alright, sweetie, don't do anything out of _chara_ cter..."as he teleported, Chara continued down towards the final area, the TRUE Lab.

* * *

As Sans appeared, he gawked at not just a fox with talons for forepaws & wings, but also a little doll that squeaked in a female voice, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" As she clung to him, Eclipse was sweating slightly, as heat, ice & doll was nuzzling into him, as the doll (which is 7/10 his size) dropped down, "I've become corporeal, I'm staying with you for helping me!" As she clung to his leg, not letting go at all, as Sans joked, "wow... ain't she a _doll._ i might get you _stuffed_." As a drum was heard in the background, Eclipse sighed, "Nice puns, but my question is, where's Chara? She told me she was goin' somewhere, & I have no clue where that somewhere?"

Sans shrugged, "she probably went to the lab, i can teleport you there if you want?"

Eclipse nodded, "Yeah, can you..." as he pointed toward his pet & the doll, Sans nodded, "okay." As they teleported.

* * *

Chara looked around, unnerved, something was different, as she met the dog amalgamate, which followed loyally, as Amalgamates simply waved, as she turned on the power, & told them, "Go to the Elevator, Alphys should help you up & meet up with your families." The dog amalgamate Barked, before Alphys waved, "See you soon Chara!"

Chara waved, as she took a deep breath, she stood up, "Alright, time to go to!" As she hurried, she noticed black mass in near the DT Extractor, as she eyed it, curiosity eating at her, as she heard a voice, " **You will finished what we started!"** As the blackness turned into a black mass before lunging at Chara, her screams heard, yet begun to fade away, until silence was heard.

* * *

Eclipse was walking, "Man... Alphys... love the abandonment of the place, reminds me of the haunted building I visited... yo Chara!" He called, as he arrived to a room, this room in particular had a massive machine, the DT Extractor, he turned finding a half chara, half black mass, her body glitching, as he reached his phone, contacting Sans, "yo? (Sans! You need to get here quick, somethings wrong with Ch-!" He couldn't finish the sentence, as he dropped the phone, Chara smiling, as the tendril grew in size, it threw him into the extractor, before it activated, as Chara smiled, "With your added Determination, I'll be unstoppable in this body." As her smile grew bigger, her body glitching between the Chara, then Frisk's body, as Eclipse roared in pain, as Sans called, "who was screaming?! eclipse? Char-!" The call was cut short as the Hate!Chara smashed the phone with her foot.

* * *

Sans growled, as he walked over to Flowey, who was just sitting there, watching Papyrus' cooking lessons, before Sans grabbed his pot & teleported, Flowey asked in annoyance, "Sans! What do you want, is about the idiot & my best friend, well forget about it, I haven't done anything!"

Sans nodded, "i know (Huh?) somethings got them, eclipse called, before he could hang up, he dropped the hone, & someone crushed it, I fear for both of them, their in the true lane, so... we need to rescue them, are you gonna help me or not?"

Flowey sighed, "Don't get me wrong, I still hate you, but if somethings corrupting MY Best Friend, then I will not let it win, and Chara has control over the timelines, non of us would survive, you know that!" Sans nodded, before they teleported.

* * *

*Play Megalo Strikes Back*

Chara was watching the process run, before she caught blue energy behind her, she looked at the duo that come to her, as she cackled, "Isn't this HILARIOUS! We got a _Comedian_ , a _Traitor_ & a _Megalomaniac_. To be honest, I wonder how longer you'll survive!" As she used the knife in her hand, swinging it from her distance, as energy was launched, in the shape of slashes, as Sans & Flowey dodged, Sans fired multiple Gaster Blasters, Chara rose her hands in a way that said, 'hit me' before her body glitched away, as she appeared behind Sans, eager to hit him, before a vine twisted her attention to Flowey, as she cut the vine off, before creating multiple slashes, as Flowey flinched at the slashes about to hit him, as he looked back up, as Sans nodded back to him, as they crafted four bones & four bullets, as they sent them flying, Sans sent one more bone towards Chara, as she created four slashes, the energy canceling all twelve attacks, as the spare bone went flying her direction, she moved her head out of the side, dodging it entirely, before Sans closed his hand, the bone going backwards, hitting her cheek and leaving a cut on it, as Chara blinked, as Sans & Flowey grinned to each other with confidence.

After wiping the cut off, Chara stabbed the ground, as it became red, shocking the duo at the massive energy, Chara laughed in a glitched tone, "Welcome to my Special Hell!" As she teleported ,Sans teleport, while lifting Flowey out the ground and teleporting him, before they both landed on a Gaster Blaster, as six others appeared, before they fired, blocking the attack, as sweat dotted Sans' forehead, before he teleported them both to the ground, as Flowey returned to the soil, Sans fell to his hands knees, exhausted, as Flowey casted a worried look, before Chara spoke, "It's your fault, we only had to get six more, but because of your mercy, we ended up like this, you failed me **Asriel** , I won't show any mercy to you!"

As the machine finally stopped, it had a sphere made of silver energy, as Sans & Flowey gave equally shocked looks, while Chara smiled, she then slashed a bone in half curtesy of Sans, he teleported , inches away from grabbing the sphere, as a barrier of red formed, blocking his attempt, while Chara teleported, grabbing for the sphere, as Flowey's vine grasped her hand, as he pulled with all his might, preventing Chara from moving, as he yelled, "Now, Sans!" As Sans teleported close to grab it, Chara growled, before tossing knife upward, catching it, as she caught it with her other hand, cutting it off, before they both grabbed it at the same time, as silver light shined, as Chara grinned with bloodlust, Sans was panting, but his iris, instead of cyan or yellow, flashed all seven colors, as it returned to normal, Sans opened the hatch to the device, as he inked Eclipse's unconscious form up, before he & Flowey teleported, as Chara's soul glitched between all seven soul traits, as she saved her progress, the file readying,

 _Frisk_

 _LV. ?_

 _Progress: Saved_

 _* DETERMINATION_

* * *

AN:

There we go, now you know, what happened at that end was, Eclipse's 'DETERMINATION' split between both of them, Sans has half, Chara has half.

I also want to say something, the last chapter, where there were some misspellings someone commented, those weren't on accident (mostly) they were puns, & I want to make it clear, Silver soul is stronger than any other, it is not just filled with DETERMINATION, it's completed with all the other soul trait, including the inverted soul trait, though he isn't able to use them, he will in the future.

Let the light shine forever more... Ciao!

* * *

the trio was in the secret lab of Sans, Flowey asked, "What do we do!? are they...?"

Sans answered, "they're perfectly fine, just unconscious..."

Flowey sighed in relief, "Well what do we need to do?"

Sans answered, "flowey, we're gonna need some help..." as he begun workimg with the machine of his.


	4. S1 Ch4: Your Best Friend

Ch. 4: * Your Best Friend

Eclipse struggled up, he felt drained, his eyes, unlike normal coloration, were a dull gray, he didn't feel anything feel anything, as he laughed to himself, drawing Flowey & Sans' attention, "Guess we are the same at the moment when feeling numb Flowey..."

Flowey opened his mouth, slightly confused, while Sans muttered, "good see your on our side of the tracks, i'm doing something right now... flowey, can you bring me that wrench?"

Flowey snarled, "Do I _LOOK_ like your assistant?!"

Sans looked at him, before blinking, his iris shining with all seven colors, "please..."

As they stared down each other for a while, Flowey roles his eyes, "Fine!" After seconds of him finding said wrench, he snarled, "Here's your stupid wrench, as he chucked it with dead accuracy at Sans' skull.

Sans didn't even flinch, or look for that matter, as he caught it, "thank you." As he begun messing with the machine, he stood up, while Flowey noticed the hollow soul Eclipse had, there was nothing in it, like it was empty entirely, it had a dull gray line that showed the soul itself, as if it had no trait to begin with, as Sans spoke, "alright, let's hope it works this time..."

Flowey tilted his head confusingly, questioning, "'Hope', 'this time'...? How many times have you tried this?"

Sans answered, "a couple hundred times... but if whatever took chara over can come back, then i should be able to bring **him** back..." as the light begun to shining brightly, Sans commented, "you both may wanna close your eyes." As they did it.

—

Gaster was contemplating what became of him to do those actions, that's when he felt something change drastically, regaining his feet & arms, as he question, "How do he...?" As he saw a door Form & brightly shining, as he opened it.

—

As the systems & the light died down, Flowey blinked, as Sans met the look of Gaster, as he greeted, "heya."

Gaster greeted, "Heya... did you _mist_ me?"

As the duo laughed, "Sans responded, "let's _a void_ the jokes for now, we need help, and i believe you'd come in _handy_."

Flowey blinked, before he growled, "Your jokes are disgusting."

Eclipse met Gaster's look, as they stared at each other, Gaster spoke, "I believe I should say sorry, I don't need to hurt you, but Sans is right, you do need help..." As he brought Eclipse's HP out, it showed his HP was at full, but it was starting to lose health at a slow rate. Gaster, explained, "From what I can tell, your soul is dependent on all seven soul traits, with any of them to call upon, you likely lose HP continually until either you become soulless like the young prince has become, or you simple fade from existence, where only me, Sans, Asriel & the wielder of the RESET button remember you, & people vaguely recall you."

Sans spoke, "i wasn't referring to them, but that's a chat that leave them feeling _soulless_ , we need your help a lot more than you know currently, but first, do know where the human souls are?" As Gaster looked down, curious by what Sans means, Sans asked, "take us there, please..."

Gaster eyes blinked, revealing a cyan eye & orange eye, as he spoke, "Very well." As they teleported.

—

Teleporting to the place under the Throne Room was simple, as Sans' eye glowed all colors, the souls all turned indigo, as they froze in place, Sans looked at Flowey, "here."

Flowey gasped, "What! You mean... you trust me?"

Sans answered, "kinda, you'd be more useful with them anyway."

Flowey glared at him, before pouting, "I still hate you!"

Sans nodded, "sure, why not."

—

As Chara walked through the Castle she paused, feeling the ground shake, much less, everyone in the Underground could feel it, as her body glitched showing regular Chara, tears forming, as it glitched to an emotionless Frisk, before it return to Hate!Chara, she spoke in a twisted tone, " **So predictable..."**

As she teleported, Flowey's demonic laughter with the souls rang through the area, as he begun taking his ultimate form, Gaster rose his hands, chanting the summoning of his special attack, while Sans spawned Gaster Blasters, as she proceeded to laugh, " **This hilarious, if you think you can kill me, then you have another thing coming, I knew that Eclipse's trait was DETERMINED, but it's not just that, it's BRAVE, PATIENT, JUST, KIND, PERSEVERING & VALUED, this energy took me a bit to get used to, but..."** as her soul formed, showing all seven traits while being surrounded by a layer of black, she laughed, " **If you think you stand any chances NOW? You better think again, I enjoy to see how long you can survive!"** As her soul went into her body, as she showed her multicolored knife, " **COME = )"**

Sans spoke, as Flowey moved to attack, "keep that button blocked g... and keep the kid safe while their like that."

Flowey brought his hand back, summoning a large number of bomb, as he laughed wickedly, "Now! DIE!" As they went flying towards Chara, she waited, as her knife glowed green, before she slashed the air in front of her, creating a barrier that didn't even break when hit by the bombs, as Flowey blinked in shock, that's when her knife shined yellow, before she shot a beam of energy at him, which he blocked & knocked away, as Sans rushed passed, as the Gaster Blaster flew at high speeds, Chara's blade glowed purple, as she create a slash mark, as it raced at Sans, he fired a blaster, as the blade completely destroyed the beam, as he teleport at the last second, before he appeared behind her, launching bones, as she glitched above to strike, only to hit a barrier, curtesy of a Gaster Hand, before she was blasted by red energy, as Gaster looked at Eclipse, "Wait here." He nodded numbly, as Gaster teleported, appearing above Chara, as he changed all his hand to cyan, before launching a large amount of cyan strings, as the Chara slashed at the strings, but as time only prevents the inevitability, as she was restricted by the strings, Flowey sent a storm of stars at her, as her blade glowed red, she was protected a red barrier, as she cut herself free with the technique, she created an indigo blade, as it became massive, she swiped downward, as Flowey dodge, before her knife glowed cyan, as she launched the cyan tendril, as Flowey as well as the trio blink, as she ripped the blade back, as it cyan tendril ripped off Flowey's arm, as he screamed in pain, as the trio gave equal looks of horror.

As Flowey grabbed his arm, indigo light shined above him, as he gasped, Sans appeared, blocking the attack of the indigo blade, as he grunted, "not... this... time..."

Gaster growled, as Chara dodged another one of his attacks, as he pointed his hand toward the green sphere, as it disappeared, as he spoke, time for MY special attack: Monotone." As the hands all turned red, firing them, as they became a blast with seven times the power & size than just one hand, as Chara prepared to defend with yellow, Gaster whispered, "not this time..." as her soul became blue, as she was dragged towards the blast, teleporting at the last second, as she reappeared in the air, she was dragged down toward bones on the ground, as a blaster appeared in the air behind her, she flung a purple attack at it, destroying it, while launching a red attack downward, destroying the bone, as she landed, her blade glowed orange, as she sent towards Gaster, as his hands became green, as a shield formed, while she grinned, swiping upward, as the blade went changed direction, as Gaster gasped, Eclipse preparing to take the strike, as Sans appeared in front of him, as he reached out, as the it struck

 _ **663870**_

Gaster had a grin, taking the damage for Sans, his HP near depleted, rage was what Sans felt, as Eclipse felt emotions, his eyes, the with dull colors, begun switching between green, orange, cyan & purple.

Sans teleported high in the hour, as he laughed, "i don't like using my **real** special attack... i get _bone_ tired, but... you deserve it!" As a massive wall of Gaster Blasters was created, as everyone, except Gaster, gasped, as Sans spoke, "say hello to gaster blastermination." As the wall fired at once, proving that not Chara's green shield worked, as Eclipse felt Justice & Integrity going through him, as Sans sweated, Flowey looked at him & grinned, "Never thought you had that type of attack!"

Sans joked, "it takes a lot of energy to have a _blast_..." however his sense kicked in, as a red blade headed toward Flowey, as Sans yelled, "look out!" As he used blue magic on Flowey, as he created a bone-barrier, barely able to avoid the damage, as he fell out of consciousness, Flowey catching him, as he blinked, a saddened look in his face.

He blinked as Chara spoke, "You know what **BLACK** is, Asriel?"

 _But it refused..._

As Chara grinned demonically, half her body was black, as she spoke, "It's HATE. I have lots to share..."as he blade shined with a pitch black glow, as a black mist was sent at Flowey, Chara eyes widened, as Flowey fired his ultimate attack, Hope Blaster, as it destroyed the wave of HATE, Flowey was revealed to have severed connections with the Souls, as Eclipse kneeled down, as his Soul begun reacting with the Human Souls, as memories formed in his mind, as energy from the souls went into him, as Chara prepared one last strike on flowey, Eclipse felt something, as all seven colors formed in his eyes, as he lunged in the way, as the Souls surrounded him, before he sent to Flowey, with his own soul following, as he widened, his face forming into Asriel, as white aura formed around Eclipse's body, as he too the hit, as his body went into his Soul, as a white aura formed, as white aura shined all over the Underground, & even illuminated the mountain entrance.

—

As memories of their past showed, memories of Frisk & Eclipse shined as well, as Asriel spoke in his adult form, "Chara... Frisk..." Chara/Frisk's form glitched with a frown, "It's us..."

Your Best Friends

—

AN:

There it is, Eclipse now recalls Chara, Eclipse is different, unlike with Chara, Frisk is very close, while Eclipse sees them both as family, Frisk is often seen him as beyond the friend zone.

Hate!Frisk replaced the real Frisk, however Eclipse knows how to break her out, the same with Rei towards Chara.

Note: Chara x Asriel, I ship the duo.


	5. S1 Ch5: Continue?

Ch. 5: Continue?

Sans could only see black, as he slowly regained consciousness, as Papyrus called, "SANS!" As the skeleton's eyes snapped open, as he struggled up, as Sans looked down at the red scarf, as his memory kicked into high-gear on the last time a RESET occurred.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Sans' expression was seen as emotionless, Papyrus' scarf wrapped around his neck on his hoody, as he stared down the Judgement Hall corridor, as Frisk walked to meet him, a knife in hand & dust coating their body, Sans spoke in his deadly tone, "heya...

you've been busy... haven't ya'...?

well, i have a question for ya'...

' _do you think even the worst person can change... that_ _anyone_ _can be a good person... if they just_ _try_ _...'_

 _he, heheh..._

 _alright_ _, here's a better question..._

 _ **do you wanna have a bad time...?**_

' _cause if you took a step forward, you're_ _really_ _aren't gonna like what happens next..."_

 _She took a step forward, as Sans sighed,_

" _welp, sorry old lady... this is why i_ _ **never**_ _make promises..." as the field became colorless, the field in the background becoming black & white contrast, as Sans spoke in an echo,_

" _it's a beautiful day outside..._

 _birds are singin'..._

 _flowers are bloomin'..._

 _on days like these, kids like you..._

 _ **Should be burning in hell. . ."**_

 _As the fight begun._

* * *

As he snapped once again, Sans scratched the back of his scratched, "heya bro', what's happenin'?"

Papyrus begun a tirade of what happened with the destruction of the room, about the sounds, energy, etc... that occurred, while Sans stopped all that, "Hay, Paps, I'm fine, really."

Papyrus had a firm look, before it soften, "ALRIGHT BROTHER, IF YOU SAY SO... WHAT IS WITH THE BLACK SPHERE? ASGORE TRIED TO BREAK IT, BUT NOT EVEN HIS WEAPON DID DAMAGE?"

Sans looked at the sphere of black energy, before he answered, "it's, a long story..."

* * *

Asriel looked at Chara, as he spoke, "Chara, I-!"

"SHUT UP, Asriel!" Chara roared, " **You don' understand why I'm even here, because the Genocide Run wasn't complete, I'm trying to finish this, the RESET when it was supposed to end shouldn't have occurred, that's Uncle Gaster appeared, why Eclipse exists, why the Mew Mew doll & even Singe appeared, they aren't supposed to exist in a world with a set code, it was supposed to end the world & 'beat the game', but Chara didn't have the guts to ERASE. Who do you think I am, after all Eclipse knows & damn well remembers who I was before Chara kicked me."**

the Eclipse in Asriel growled in a spectral tone, " _Frisk, stop the madness, split the soul & share it for cryin' out loud!"_ As he looked with a sharp look, he spoke, " **Goat boy may know Chara & barely know you, but you know very well that I know you more than anyone else, ms. Caramel latte!"**

Chara's form glitched to Frisk's, before she taunted, " **You speak of me doing the wrong things, but outside of the people who create our different worlds, let's not forget of what you've done in past worlds, we were like partners, except in Storyshift & Storyswap, Dusttale may I remind... you've caused mass genocide of four different worlds, we were the Judge, Jury & even Executioner, don't act like you didn't kill them all yourself!"**

Eclipse gave a guilty look, before he spoke, " _It's true... I've done horrible things in my past lives as the Soul of Determination, but..."_ as Frisk's look faltered, Eclipse recalled, " _You forced me to do it, while I may be to blame... you focus on the bad stuff, you consume yourself with all that HATE & bloodlust... but I did save them, the innocent variants of you... I will save you too, I may not recall many places in past lives nowadays... or alternate versions of me that exist in their own worlds, but... they to had their choices, they saved, whether they are or aren't the me you speak of, it doesn't matter any more, those 'me' out there are people with sick personality, people that something different than Frisk or Chara or any other soul, they have the curiosity to figure things out, but they are balanced between HATE & love, they are either the creator, the player, or... the watchers... but now... what cards are you lookin' at...?"_

Frisk froze, before firing back, " **Wasn't expecting that from you,guess you grow, but that doesn't change the fact that glitches are occurring, you may have equality to me in the DETERMINATION, but... if you RESET... you glitch the world till it just erases anyway... you asked my last card in this, well, here it is..."** as the **ERASE** button formed, faded slightly, Chara explained, " **I can't activate it on my own, but another with just as much DETERMINATION** _ **CAN**_ **. It will not only erase all unnecessary things in this world, but it will restore the RESET & CONTINUE options, so tell me, will forgive a **murderer **?"** As her form morphed into Frisk, " **The one Responsible for your death Goat-boy..."** as her formed morphed to Chara, " **Or... the one you forgot..."** as she morphed to a human similar to Chara, exception she felt both foreign & familiar to Eclipse.

Eclipse gulped down his saliva, he maybe a ghost, but even that old habit of saliva building up in chats always came, as he disappeared into his soul, as it revert to Chara, " **So what will you do Asriel...? Will you ERASE or will you destroy this world...?"**

Asriel & by extension Eclipse, rose their right hands, as lightning roared downward, as the Erase option was shattered as Asriel spoke, "ERASE never was an option Chara!"

Eclipse spoke, " _Before this day is over, I'm gonna do to both of you what Undyne does to rocks when she feels like it!"_ As the Silver soul resonated in a beautiful glow in union with the other six souls.

Chara/Frisk/_ spoke, " **If that's your wish, so be it!"** As Asriel rose his hand upward once more, as lightning roared down, as Chara dodged.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the seven souls, as Eclipse helped fight with Asriel, he heard a female voice behind him, " _Why are we here? I thought we died at the hands of monsters?"_

Eclipse looked back at them, " _Well sadly, we're caught in the middle of a war that will destroy the world if we don't do something, umm..._ _ **Perseverance**_ _?"_ As he ordered, " _Yellow, Yellow, Purple, Red!"_ As Asriel created two stars, cancelling out the yellow moves, while using his shmitar to stop the purple attack before he used the second one to destroy the red one, as he met a second red attack with the shmitar.

The girl with the purple soul retaliated, " _My name IS not PERSEVERANCE! It's Leira!"_

Eclipse apologized, " _Sorry, just focusin' at the moment, we'll chat later... if you do live before the barrier shatters, cause there's from what I'v read, the chance of your souls surviving, then you can all be free with me, Azzy & that demoness at the moment!"_

* * *

Chara froze after the attack attempt, the hit kicked up memories, specifically of Asriel's prank on her years ago before their plan failed, she frowned, before the blackness begun to absorb more of her body, Asriel, Chara laugh, sending a couple purple attacks, as Asriel blocked them, before flinging Asriel downward with a cyan tendril, as Asriel created a star, before he summoned his shmitars, countering Chara's red & purple attacks, before he met her indigo strike with his Lightning Buster, destroying the star, before Asriel let his nerves get to him, "Please stop Chara... I don't want to fight you..."

Chara appeared in front of him, the HATE starting to consume her body, " **Who are you... telling me to stop? Come on Asriel, don't act like you didn't kill them all yourself too! I hardly recognize you..."**

Asriel created his blaster, firing it at high power, as Chara created a green shield, before teleport, as she teleported all around Asriel, before red, purple & indigo slashes at him, that's when her bade glowed Black, as a mass sphere was created, as Asriel saw, he create his Hyper Goner, as Chara threw every inch of the power, the attack begun to surround Asriel, he activated the Hyper Goner, effectively eradicating the Hate, however a chunk of it still got to Asriel before the skull was activated, as Eclipse's soul appeared in front of him, absorbing the HATE, Eclipse winced spiritually, as he spoke, " _Frisk! I know you can hear me, please, stop the madness, if you don't you'll only kill your soul that way, please old friend..."_

Frisk was no use either, instead she just shot a sick grin, as Chara's body glitched into Frisk's, as she generate her RED attack, as ASriel eyed her carefully, before she teleported behind him, as he looked behind her, he saw the look, her body was pitch black, only thing visible was red red eyes, red smile & her red blade, as the hate expanded, before going into her red blade, causing it to become dark red, as she spoke, " _ **Welcome to my special HELL."**_ As she sent the wave of energy, Asriel summoned his lightning attacks, as it blocked the attack, as Frisk/Chara reappeared in front of him, preparing to strike, as two spots in their sweater revealing a locket on one necklace, & revealing an aquamarine. As they saw the two items, they teleported, as Asriel's locket & an obsidian stone were noticeable, as Eclipse stared mumbling lay at it, Asriel spoke, "I'm sorry Eclipse... I can't attack Chara & Frisk..."

Eclipse nodded, " _Yeah same here, but look at them, they look really phased with the two items, guess Frisk remembers when I got that stone for her on her birthday & she doing the same, & Chara & you made lockets for each other right..._ (Yeah.) _Then maybe... just maybe we get the HATE out of them both..."_

Chara/Frisk frowned, then smiled, as they spoke, " **Do you really think that I care for such a stupid thing?"** As she destroyed both items, she taunted, " **See Asriel? You've always been a** crybaby **..."** she paused, as tears formed & begun falling.

Eclipse put his hand down on Asriel, "" _I got! WE'LL deal with that DETERMINATION, you deal with breaking them out! Got it!?"_

Asriel nodded, "Got it!"

Eclipse nodded, " _Alright, excuse me six souls, we're gonna need to work together to break that WILL!"_ As a dialogue box popped up,

 _* You Call For Help..._

Chara roared, " **I don't need ANYONE!"** As the blade went forward, as Asriel brought his hand out, as a human individual surrounded in a green aura, as he used his frying pan, knock the red energy away, before he spoke, " _You are filled with_ _KINDNESS_ _."_ As his aura went into Asriel, as he dodged a second attempt, with Chara ending up, up close of course, as unknown to Asriel part of a shell begun to form, fueled by kindness, as Chara received memories on when she first met Asriel, as he offered as hand.

Asriel called for help, as a female soul trait formed, as she closed her book, her purple aura going into Asriel like Kindness, she hummed, " _You are filled with_ _PERSEVERANCE_ _."_ As ASriel flung the energy at Chara, as it hit, she lost two traits, as she remembered accepting his arm, while Frisk begun remembering the memories she STOLE from the other girl, as said girl begun crying, feeling both kind & persevering moments & Frisk was no different, as Eclipse frowned.

As a yellow silhouette appeared in front of Asriel, a female voice, " _You are filled with_ _JUSTICE_ _."_ As Frisk appeared, preparing to strike, before she was hit with the yellow aura, this kicked up the memories of when Asriel messed with an old camera they had, while Frisk/_ merely recalled a memory, they remembered the voice of the foster home's owner commenting how Eclipse was extremely protégée with magic, then one where he protected her.

As Chara/Frisk/_ teleported away, she saw his body emanating as three voices, one male, two females spoke, " _You are filled with_ _INTEGRITY/PATIENCE/BRAVERY_ _."_ As Asriel sent the three energy at Chara, as patience hit first, then she tried to strike with indigo magic, only for Bravery to block it, as integrity struck, then bravery hit it's mark.

As memories flooded of the duos (trios) different moments, Chara/Frisk/_ fell to her knees, as Eclipse's soul appeared, his soul taking attributes of DETERMINATION, as he chanted, " _We are filled with_ _DETERMINATION_ _!"_ As the red aura hit Chara, she struggled to stand up, as parts of her body were were showing without HATE, as Chara spoke, " **You** really **think** I'm **good** , think **again**!"

Asriel reverted back to his younger age, as he spoke, "Your wrong... **(I don't know what your talking ab—!)** Don't pretend you don't care Chara! You love chocolate, you played with mom's butterscotch-cinnamon pie, & you most certain wanted to save all monsters... **(Shut up.)** & more importantly, you were the kindest person out there, & unlike everyone else, I care for more than any other..."

Half of Eclipse's soul broke off, as he became physical, he spoke, "Frisk, person that Frisk is gonna have to explain after all this, I'm sorry for the argument, but you let things continue this way, you won't exist, but... I still want you to exist, while you HAVE used me every now & then according to your words, I still want the first friend I ever made still in my life, I don't the same mind as Goats over there, but I still care for you... you're family to me..."

A fracture formed in their soul, as Chara hissed, bringing the blade up, before she was tackled by Asriel, as he cried out, "We're **BEST FRIENDS** after all, aren't we?"

Eclipse put a hand on Chara/Frisk/_, as he gave a comforting grin to them as he said, "alright I'mma gonna help no matter what **LIL'SIS**..." as their soul split into two, Chara hugging Asriel, while Frisk separated & hugged Eclipse, while the third character had a faint grin, as tears stream down, as Eclipse eyed her, not paying attention to Frisk, as the six & a half souls showed around Asriel & Chara with a new soul, this one was like an exact copy, like Eclipse's Soul, as it shined with a wave of the seven colors like Eclipse as well.

Eclipse felt his memories finally restore, "So... your the day, _Killy_ over there is night, so, Kris... how've you been..." as the duo stared at each other in awkwardness.

Kris answered, "Trapped..."

Eclipse glared at Frisk, before he hissed, "If you live to see till tonight, you & I are gonna have a LONG chat. . . **. . . ?** " She nodded, whimpering, remembering the last time she set him off.

Eclipse held his friend, but Kris broke away, before signing, _I'm not connected to my soul anymore, I'm stuck out of existence, I'm sorry, but... it's for the best..."_

Eclipse took off his own crystal, the obsidian stone he had, as he put it around her neck, "Keep this, don't forget... I'll never forget, you will neither... good bye Kris..." she waved, as her form turned to dust, as he looked down, his expression was dull, as his half soul went back to him, as tears went down his face, as Asriel, Chara & Frisk gave a sad look towards him, Asriel spoke, "Eclipse, I—!"

"Let's just shattered this frickin' barrier already..." he cut him off, as he looked at them his pride growing, his eyes glowing silver, as he yelled, "I ain't a charity case, if some dies, so be it, fate has decided, but I ain't gonna mourn for all eternity, I WILL press forward, no matter those who die!"

Chara giggle-commented, " _Driven to set all monsters free fills you with_ _DETERMINATION_ _,_ _BRAVERY_ _,_ _JUSTICE_ _,_ _KINDNESS_ _, PATIENCE, INTEGRITY & PERSEVERANCE."_ Asriel laughed, before he looked at the six Human Souls plus his new Soul, it was like a human's but was like Eclipse's strange soul, but it didn't matter, his eye shined with all seven colors, as his soul shined with a veil of rainbow energy, as all seven souls in Asriel glowed in union.

 _CRACK!_

 _The Barrier has been destroyed._

* * *

As the main Undertale Gang (composed of Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, & Gaster) were looking at the shining light of the sun, as they saw four silhouettes, Asgore & Toriel's eyes teared up at the sight of Asriel & Chara, while Eclipse merely waved, his hand over the CONTINUE option, with Frisk being gripped by the back of her neck, as their souls were temporarily merged, Eclipse merely greeted Gaster, Sans & Papyrus (all while pawning Frisk on the innocent mind), as he eyed the RESET option, as he pressed CONTINUE, as the file read,

 _Eclipse_

 _LV: 10_

 _HP: 600_

 _ATK: 36_

 _DEF: 36_

 _G: 400_

 _Location: The Exit of the Underground_

 _File: Saved_

Eclipse smiled, as he set the star back to it's original self, the star faded from existence, as he walked forward, as his eyes recalled their adventure, The encounter with MTT, then MTT's Glitch rival, Singe, the war ended with Singe's little sister fading to dust, which got both stars to settle their differences, working together as a light rivalry while honoring each other without trying to kill each other.

Then there was Undyne, his BESTIES, while Chara had Payrus & Sans... rescued the man he's been trying to rescue for years full of RESETs...

* * *

As Asgore showed Toriel, Eclipse, Chara & Asriel the coffins, as Eclipse noticed the slightest shift in one of them the Bravery coffin, as walked over to it, he pressed his hand on it, as it opened, as something flung at him, as the Dreemurr family looked in shock, while Toriel begun to glare at Asgore, while the girl clung to Eclipse, as he practically told the Dreemurr children to check the others, as they did so, it revealed that purple human & the yellow one had come back to life.

* * *

As they all stared at the rising sun, Koroku & the Mew Mew Doll were with him, on his head & shoulder respectively. As Gaster commented, "It's just as beautiful as the last time I saw..."

the humans all stuck around Toriel, with the exception of him and the purple girl (he believe her name was Leire through recollection) as Papyrus asked, "SANS? (what?) WHAT'S THAT BIG BALL IN THE SKY?"

Sans answered, "we call that the sun my friend..."

Papyrus gasped, "IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!"

Undyne commented, "You children have kept such a secret from us... I mean half of you..."

Asgore spoke, "Yes, it's just like the hundreds of years before, but Undyne. (Yeah?) we need to get everyone ready to head for a new home.

Undyne commented, "Just don't name the next place we go to as New New Home... cause it just gets confusing."

As Papyrus yelled, "I'M GONNA GREET ALL THE HUMANS I MEET & BECOME FRIEND!" As he immediately ran off.

Sans rolled his eyes as Gaster laughed, "You go on ahead, I'll be with you all soon..."

Sans nodded, "welp, he ain't waitin' so someone's gotta keep an eye on him..." as he walked... in the completely opposite path.

Undyne facepalmed, "Oh god Sans, let's go Alphys!" As Undyne picked up said lizard, before running after Papyrus, that's when they heard, "Hey Papyrus! Race you!"

Papyrus was heard, "HEY! HEAD STARTS AREN'T ALLOWED! NYEH-HEH-HEH!" Gaster rolled his eyes, "I'll help with getting everyone up here, your Majesty."

Asgore nodded, "Great, let's go then...?"

"Gaster... DR. W. D. Gaster, I was the scientist before Alphys." the skeleton explained.

Asgore nodded, "Oh so you were the one to created the, Core." Gaster nodded as they walked back into the mountain.

Eclipse looked at the doll & fox-phoenix hybrid, as he heard Toriel, "Are you gonna stay with me my children?"

Eclipse shook his head, "Nah, I intend on stay with the returning Royal Scientist..." that' when he voiced, "Chara, Asriel, Frisk, we need to chat somewhere..." the trio looked confused, but nodded non the less.

* * *

The quad rose their fist into the air, eyeing the Reset option, as Eclipse spoke, "It's the end of the RESET, the only option will be CONTINUE! 1... 2... 3!" as they brought their fist down, smashing the button, as Frisk pressed CONTINUE.

Eclipse nodded, "We now know that the RESET is impossible, so... tough luck, we aren't gonna be RESETting anymore." They all nodded in response.

* * *

AN: there we are, RESET is destroyed, before I got to the fight, I had to watch the actual episode, which was still gave me the feels, Eclipse's Counterpart SOUL wise is DETERMINATION (in a way), I'll explain it at some point, in a bonus chapter, but i will digress, I intend on doing the PTA Meeting-verse stuff way before the whole Bete Noire events, but Betty will appear in the future, maybe not in this season two, but a the season three I believe.

Eclipse's health, that's because he merged with Flowey before the Flower became Asriel, & this permanently became his HP in the end, Yeah & the SOULs like in Cami's explanation, were the once top create a SOUL for the goat boy, I like surprising people, but here we are. In the future...

Let the Light shine Forever more... Ciao!


	6. Extra 1: The Eclipse Phase

Ch. 6: An Eclipse Phase

It had been two week since the monsters had moved to the surface, while most monsters agreed to stay in the closest city, so went on to other places, while Monsters were accepted by most people, however the AMD has come down on them, making sure they kept in line, while Gaster begun the Core Expansion after recognition of his work, he begun reading historical books, as he reached one labeled, 'The Story of the Silver Soul & the Heart of Gold.'

As he begun reading...

* * *

There was once a human, an older sibling who helped seal the monsters, he had had a strange poser, a dark gray soul like a monster, but this one had the strange ability to copy any magic that comes from monster or human, this human, had a pure mind, not even corruption fogged his mind, he had a pure mind will, one that pressed himself to grow stronger, the strange thing is, he possessed a SOUL that was unlike most, it was compatible to fusing stranger enough, diffusion with human AND Monster souls, when diffusing, he gained attributes of the host's magical capacity.

When his Soul fused, it turned the Host's soul golden.

He came to ruling the humans for a certain period of time, until he was attacked by humans that weren't under his rule, mainly for siding with the Monsters, after a massive fight, every human that stood in his way fell, but eventually on his way to the barrier, his soul could no longer handle the strain of retaining the damage from the humans, in his last dying breath, he casted a spell that completely absorbed all six souls energy entirely, as he has gather with the DETERMINATION the soul possessed, he cast an magic spell that became strict after he used it, by draining every inch of the other souls, he created a new SOUL, one that possesses every single soul trait in existence, the _ trait was believed to be a near unstoppable soul trait, a Soul that shined, a soul that's meant to ensure Humans Monsters live in peace, as soul that not Pacifistic nor Genocidal, one that is driven through DETERMINATION all other soul trait that exist.

An Eclipse Phase... the SILVER Soul trait; The Soul of Valor.

* * *

 **Series of Flashbacks**

A king stood, looking at the barrier that kept Monsters Humans separated, as he looked down, his origins were different, his name was Aegirine Lightvale, he had his own soul trait, a Dark Gray color.

As Aegirine looked at the little baby, she wore green footy-pajamas, with blue har, part of it covering her left eye, as he grinned, his youngest sister was adorable in his opinion, as he picked her up, he held her tight, feeling LOVE love balancing in his soul, as he spoke, "I will always protect you, till the day I die..."

* * *

Aegirine was looking through one of the towns, a town of buttercups, as he kneeled in front of them, he always loved the flowers, he begun to think, 'I wonder if Amber would love these buttercups...?'

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of walking, as a adult goat-man walked towards the flowers, laying down a girl, a girl without any injuries, so he had to think, 'Monsters alone can't cross the barrier... a human monster one can though... but the way he acted with the body, as if it's the most precious thing in his life, as he was about to walk out of the area he was in, until people begun accusing him of killing the child, while the goat, timidly denied, as they begun attack, Aegirine begun feeling his magic activate, this was a kid... in the appear of an adult for fusing, as he sent the jade green magic, forming a barrier in front of Asriel, as the goat looked at, Aegirine look him, before he said, "Go back to the underground, I'm sorry..." as Asriel limped back, as his magic ended, the people were in an uproar.

One yelled, "Why'd you let that monster go, it's a murderer!"

Aegirine spoke, "If you used your eyes you would've saw it, he was that body with care, the body in particular, hadn't a single scratch or bruise or scrape."

He proceeded to walk off, before a sting in his side Starters, as his eyes focused on the villagers, one had a weapon in his hand, the weapon in his side was an arrow, as he took it out, he growled, "I can't believe this... but..." as his magic begun activating, Dark Gray, Red black magic filling the air, as he spoke, "If I must, looks like I'm shattering the barrier today..."

* * *

Aegirine limped to the barrier, six soul in his hand, it may not be enough, but he's willing sacrifice his own soul, he knew what to do, as he approached the barrier, his soul fractured, as he eyed it, as he decided, to use the spell he found, as he begun draining the energy from the souls, as they too, fracture, before fading, as he begun the spell, he whispered, "Copper... Agate... I'm sorry to put the responsibility in your hands... the spell... The Eclipse Phase, shall activate when the new DETERMINATION soul awakens, as his body fractured, as he disappeared, the soul became silver, as it became silver, as it shined, before becoming white with a shining rainbow like traits, before it became black with a shine of pink other colors.

* * *

 **Flashbacks over**

Gaster frowned, "So time to gather info from this book on Eclipse... a spell... that's what he is... huh..." as he begun writing down information, before he returned to his work.

* * *

AN:

The flashback isn't apart of book, but to explain everything, Silver, being on the grayscale, is hard, so dark gray to silver is my only rationality or at least the only thing I can think of.

For the next trait, there's Bete Noire Curses, the name of this spell is The Eclipse Phase, when he copies the human/monster's power when at full power, he'll take on attribute or transformations known as Phase Change, so if he were to changed to Sans' abilities, he'd be known as Sans Phase, where he gains attributes of the monsters he fused with. I'm doing the whole official Season 2 will happen in three months instead of 1 month, there's stuff I wish to do, hint: it has PTA in it as a verse.

Let the Light Shine forever more... Ciao!


	7. Extra 2: A Strange Friendship

Ch. 7: A Strange Friendship

 **Toriel's School/The Human-Monster Union School**

Eclipse was thinking, he had to get a partner, & his partner just so happen to be the school bully, Susie, as he thought about the situation, he briefly smiled to himself, Susie was tough. But he had a plan to deal with lot of her aggression, as he smiled to himself, he & Susie sat down in their respective seat, as Eclipse begun to think, his mind contemplating what to do, as the teacher call, "Eclipse, (hm?) can you please grab some more chalk, the one we had is missing? (Yeah.)"

As he walked out of the classroom, he was met with Susie, who chomped down on the mysterious missing chalk, as Eclipse blinked Susie noticed him, before she growled, "What? You think I'm a chalk eater, your gonna blab to the teach about this?!"

Eclipse stood his ground, (much to Susie's impression, but she wasn't gonna show it), retorting, "No, I can't really judge you on your actions, I'm not the most innocent either, but you aren't gonna bully me like the others... I may be on the monsters side, but I'm not gonna let you pick on me..." as his eyes changed red, as the duo glared at each other, Eclipse sighed, "Let's just have a truce?" As he raised his hand in a shake.

Susie slapped the hand away, as she shoved Eclipse's back into the lockers, she retorted, "Alright wise guy, YOU are doing the work, there isn't any truce at all, I am not joking, tell anyone about me eating chalk, I rip you head off, understood? (Nope! You stay by my side with the project at least...) Fine, but dojn't expect me to help." As she brought him back, she slammed his back into the locker, as the air left him momentarily, as Eclipse smirked, "I've got the perfect place for us to work, or rather to burn off anger..."

* * *

As Eclipse led Susie to a room back when this place was abandoned, he walked into the door, as he triggered a spell that would do something, as Susie growled, "I'm not wanting any of this..."

Eclipse hummed, "Welp... too late..." as Susie saw the school dark, as it became nearly destroyed & abandoned, as the ground fractured under them, Eclipse gawked, "Uh oh...?" As the ground shattered, sending Susie & Eclipse falling.

* * *

Eclipse sighed, as he wiped off the chalk dust, as he recalled the story made for the darkeners, as he proceeded regularly, blowing away white mist, as he blew away some in his way, Susie looked at him in shock, "Where are we?"

Eclipse answered, "The Dark World..."

Susie snapped at him, "No we aren't at this imaginary world, I'm not playing this game!"

Eclipse challenged, "Well, you try finding away out, the only way you'll be able to proceed & leave is to move forward!"

Susie sighed, "Fine I'll figure a way out..." that's when she went behind Eclipse now, "Now show me the way out... have you always had canine like looks.

Eclipse rolled his eyes, his clothes were there but some of it seemed like fur instead of human skin, his eyes were still switching between color, he also had spikes sticking out of the back palm of his hand, as he spoke, "Yeah, speaking I'm not technically human in the Light World, I have a different appearance in this one... let's proceed, shall we?"

Susie rolled her eyes, "Fine, lead the way..."

* * *

As Eclipse & Susie were met with a hoody figure, the figure in a fake male voice spoke, though it seem to work on the duo, "Halt Lighteners, if you wish to proceed, you must hear the tale of the Lighteners & Darkeners..."

Susie ended the chat, "No. (But, don't you want to know the story?) I don't care for this story, it's a boring enough, let's just go Eclipse."

Eclipse scratched the back of his head, "Ya' know there's something that may happen, sorry about th-!"

They were cut off when the hooded figure was practically run over by a strange guy on a bike, he had a lance shaped head & his eyes were covered by the shadow, he had blue & white as his main color, & he also had a blue tug sticking out of his mouth, as Eclipse, "who the HELL...?"

* * *

As Eclipse walked with Ralsei through the hill of hopes & dreams, they both blinked, Ralsei was at a lost for words, it was their creation, a duck head on a tank, as she mustered, "H-how...?" As the tank erupted in an explosion, as she jumped, Eclipse carrying her bridal style at this point, as Lancer & Susie laughed, Eclipse rolled his eyes, 'Here we go again..."

Ralsei slowly got out of his arms, questioning, "Why did you destroy it!?"

Susie laughed, "Because the looks for it sucked majorly!" As she & Lancer high-fived & went back to plotting.

Ralsei turned her back to them, ranting to Ecipse, as he payed attention, "How could they build it, how DID they even let find the stuff for the tank!? How!?" Eclipse noticed Susie & Lancer, "How did they do it in the little time they had!? (Um, Ralsei...?) I mean it should take a lot more time just to find a dusk head alone!? (Ralsei~...) What is it Eclipse?"

All Eclipse did was point at behind the Darkener, as she gawked, "They made a second one!?" This one exploded, the same scenario apparent, Ralsei asked, more shocked by the second one made, "How did you even make a second one!?"

Lancer shrugged, "We made it."

Susie laughed, "While you weren't looking, we made a second one, in fact..." as she & Lancer moved out of the view, revealing eight others, as Ralsei merely rolled her eye, each one blowing up, "Where do they keep finding them?"

Eclipse chuckled, "It's still funny seeing them work together destroyin' stuff."

Ralsei groaned, "Not you too..."

Eclipse merely laughed, noting the slightest difference in Susie's actions.

* * *

Eclipse was in jail...

He had never been in jail before, it was crazy. As he sighed, he felt slightly claustrophobic. As he was slowly breaking mentally, as Susie yelled, "There's a puzzle here!" Before she replied, "You know, how about we wait for Lancer to come let us out?"

Ralsei reply, "Susie just because you don't know how to do puzzles doesn't mean you can't give up."

Susie snarled, "I know how to do puzzles... but... if you happen to know how to do it, share with me if you want..." as she looked away embarrassed.

Ralsei was about to ask, when Eclipse begun coughing, as she commented, "We haven't been in here for more than five minutes, are you seriously eating moss or something? Eclipse?" That's when she noticed none of the moss was touched, as Eclipse coughed more, as black liquid came out of his mouth, it resembled blood, but was pitch black, as he vomited more of the substance, Ralsei cried out, "Eclipse!?"

Susie panicked, "What's going on, what's happening to Eclipse, Ralsei? Ralsei!?"

Eclipse stopped vomiting, as he finally caught his breath, as he shakily stood up, "I-I'm fine, just a little nervous about being in an enclosed area... Susie, you can here me right!? (Yeah!) what does the thing look like?"

Susie answered, "there are two rows of squares, the bottom half with white with nothing in it, while the top half is golden with a clover, heart & spade in that order!"

Eclipse blinked, before answering, "Alright, all ya' have to do is make the white boxes match the box above it, so clover, heart & spade in that exact order! Got it?"

She nodded, "Got it!"

Eclipse sighed, "Please... don't tell anyone about the black liquid, I don't want anyone to worry more than they have to... okay, Ralsei?"

Ralsei nodded, as Eclipse laughed, "You know, it's funny, Susie thinks you a guy..." Ralsei blinked, "How did you... (Your voice sounds more feminine.)"

* * *

Susie stopped in front of their cell, as she faced Lancer, Ralsei panicked as a fight was begun, before Eclipse covered her mouth, commenting, "No... Susie has her fights & moments, you just gotta trust her... for now anyway, she's a good person, but has moments when she needs to ACT, she will do it... just trust her & keep quiet this time..."

Eclipse saw as they both fought, he noticed Lancer tire out, before he begun becoming lax, his body slowly stopping without his permission, as Susie prepared to strike him with her electricity crackling axe, as she brought it down...

To hit the area next to Lancer, as he & Ralsei both gawked in shock, Eclipse merely nodded, looking away with a grin.

* * *

As Eclipse felt the hold of the darkeners, Ralsei was next to Lancer, begging the king of spades to release him & Susie, as the king hoisted, "Bring the purple Lightener forward, it's time to teach you both what happens to darkeners when they befriend a lightener..."

Eclipse's eyes shot up, as Susie was dragged over to in front of the king, as he begun his weapon to strike, as he prepared to hit her, Eclipse's heart glowed, as he broke free, lunging forward, as Susie accepted her fate, as he shoved Susie out of the way, as he took the hit at full force, as his HP dropped to one, as he breathed, blood trickling down in his forehead & over his right eye, as his eyes became ruby red with his right eye's sclera became solid black, as his soul became visible, half of it was white (left half) while the other (right half) was black, as he gave a defiant smile, as he pointed a newly formed scythe at the king of spades, as he laughed, his voice sounding like two different people (one insane, the other was calm), "To day is the end of your ruling, I WILL overthrow you no matter what!"

Susie stood by Eclipse as she cut a line across her neck, her toothy grin becoming wider, "I agree... we're gonna rip you apart!" As they clanked their blades together, the prepared to strike, the last fight for their lives is about to begin.

* * *

As Eclipse & Susie gave a high-five to each other, Ralsei ran to the duo aLancer followed soon after, as Eclipse yelled, "Yeah! It felt like a good moment back there!" Soon after he gave yawn, as Ralsei chirped, "You guys did amazing! Your combination was astounding!"

Eclipse nodded, his magic energy both spent & fading away, as he commented, "I can see why your father was fearsome, that man could take hits & dish back with just as vicious force..." as he stood up, before he collapsed, his black sclera shifting to a regular one, but his eyes became a ruby star crystal color, as he struggled back up., Susie asked, "What's wrong?"

Eclipse answered weakly, "Just drained, but I'll be fine, just need to not use my magic anytime soon..."

Susie nodded, "Alright well, let's go." As she dragged Eclipse away, as they were distant from their friends, Eclipse paused, "Wait... (What's wrong? Let's say goodbye to everyone we know first before we return to the Light World..."

Susie said, "That's fine, if you want to that is!"

* * *

Eclipse & Susie stood in front of the biggest of the jail cells, as he unlocked the door, Eclipse explained, "Me & an old friend of mine used to play with the guys before he was locked up, we were close, a team like you me Ralsei & Lancer, though we were a team of three, it was fun, Jevil was so unbearably strong, you'd be shocked, our team has been strong, his power differed from our bein' a Darkener, he used all types of Darkener magic, heck, he had a thing for scythes like your's truly. Now he's free..."

As Eclipse opened it, he called, "Jevil!?" You in here...""

They heard laughed, as a strange person in a fool's outfit popped in existence, as he laughed, "Phase! It's great to see you once more! Hahahah!" As he practically spun around Eclipse, Eclipse chuckled, "Still insanely hyper as always... huh?"

Jevil complained, "I've been locked in a cell for what felt like ages, can you & your friend entertain me? I've had nothing to do but talk to that munchkin-Lancer for ages?"

Eclipse answered, "No killing... (But that take the fun out of it, but... oh well!) Susie you ready to entertain this fool?"

Susie gawked, "What!? (Oh don't worry he won't kill us, he's controlled of his power...) fine, but we can't stay long!"

Eclipse laughed, "Don't worry..." as he popped his neck & knuckles, he spoke, "This will only take about 10 minutes..."

* * *

As Eclipse sighed, they were about to leave the dark world, him triggering the magic gateway there, as he heard Ralsei call, "Susie, Eclipse... are you going to leave now..." as she walked forward, she continued, her hat muffling her voice, "I just wanted to say... I... I... really enjoyed meeting you two and..."

Susie called, irritated, "Hey, can you STOP mumbling into your hat for a sec? Can barely hear ya' dude."

Ralsei stuttered, "O-oh, I'm sorry!" As she took her hat off, revealing her gender to Susie as Eclipse noticed her jump. Ralsei continued, smiling at them, "Um... Eclipse, Susie... I... I hope I can see you again soon. Next time I'll make you lots of yummy cakes, alright?"

Susie was at lost of words, "?" Eclipse elbowed her lightly, as she started talking, still lost, "Umm, yeah! Sure, dude, haha!" As she turned, she said, "Let's go, Eclipse!"

As they went out of earshot, Eclipse commented, "You seriously thought she was a he?! (SHUT UP!)"

* * *

As Eclipse walked out of the building, he commented, "Not really used to the light now..." he looked back as a familiar Susie, who seemed to be pondering, "Susie? You broken...?"

Susie was snapped from her thoughts as she stared at Eclipse, she commented, "Let's go back there tomorrow... Friends?"

Eclipse blinked before he grinned, shaking her hand, "Friends." As they went their separated ways, Eclipse commented to himself, as Gaster's lab came to view, "I wonder what you would think about Susie... Kris...? I'll tell Jevil what happened in the future, for now... I hope we'll meet again, where ever that place is..." as he opened the door & closed it.

AN:

Ralsei is a girl! It is confirmed, hell, Treesicle did an episode on the whole situation!

Outside of that, I wanted to do this for a while, your entitled to your own opinions, but I like to think it possible for certain characters to exist in one universe as they do in another. Dark World in this AU is real in MY version of events, I like making different logics & existences. I'd like to hear your comments about it as well.

Let the Light shine forever more... Ciao!


	8. Extra 3: PTA Gaster & Sans-es?

Ch. 8: Gaster & Sans in PTA...?

Leira's voice sounded rush, "Gaster! You promised you'd take me & Eclipse to PTA Meeting-thingy!"

Gaster sighed in defense, his hands signing with his words, "You know I'm busy, I do have the intentions to go, & I do intend to go, but my CORE work is important to me."

* * *

Twelve minutes later...

Eclipse was relaxing peacefully, as they arrived there, Gaster sighed mentally,. 'How she became this strong... I'll never know...' as they arrived to the school Eclipse & Leira went to, Gaster sighed, "Come on you two, let's go."

Leira had a kick of determination, while Eclipse, still relaxed, literally lifted himself up with gravity manipulation, Gaster rolled his eyes & chuckled at the duos actions, as they entered the building, as they arrived to the main room, finding Chara trying to take ALL of the chocolates, & Asriel trying to stop her, while Frisk was watching with a sweat drop on her head, as he noticed the other two humans; orange soul or Valerie is he recalled, & the yellow soul was Justy if he recalled the chat with Sans, that's when he noticed something... Sans talking to a colorless Sans, though this second one had Papyrus' familiar scarf, his clothes were solid white & black, with his left eye being partially melted, Gaster blinked as he checked them both,

* * *

Sans.

1 ATK

1 DEF

* Easiest Enemy in the world, can only take one damage.

* * *

Sans?

? ATK

? DEF

* Too DETERMINAED to give up... his skull his partially melted.

* * *

Gaster blinked, as Eclipse commented to him, "This isn't really _humerus_ if you asked me, looks like two _Sans_ ational guys chatting..." Gaster chuckled, before he took off, while Eclipse went off to meet up with Susie, as Gaster pulled a chair gently, he spoke,"Sans... (yo?) Can you share why there are two of you? (it's a... long story, but in short, determination, this is a sans like me, but we both decided he'll be called geno.)"

Said Sans in question flinched, like a bad memory at the sight of Gaster, like a bad memory, as Gaster looked at him, he then held his hand out, "Nice to meet you Geno, I'm Gaster."

After a second, Geno caught his hand, greeting, "It's nice to meet you again, G..." as the trio I gagged in a chat, Sans' attention was drawn & became empty, when a human woman entered, as Geno mirrored it slightly, Gaster looked at the human, then questioned, "Something wrong you two?"

Geno answered, "believe me, neither of us do not like her, & you'll know why soon enough..." as he quieted down, Gaster noticed a full blown glare coming from Chara& Frisk, while Asriel looked uneasy.

That's when she showed a dry-erase board, with certain words on it was a few words in a row going downward, in the order:

 _Winter Play_

 _Vaccinations_

 _Cafeteria_

 _Bake Sale_

As he blinked, he looked at his son & ' son', as he heard the lady talk, "I wish to start up with talking about the Winter Play in a couple of weeks..."

Gaster blinked, his spectral hands signing behind his back, "? ✌❄'? ? ?￢ﾜﾌ? ✌? ?❄ ? ✌❄❄✋ ✌? ?❄ ❄ ✋? ﾟﾓﾬ '?✋ ❄ ?￢ﾘﾹ✌✡'? ﾟﾓﾬ?￢ﾜﾍ"

* * *

Eclipse was relaxing, watching the other playing, while he noticed Susie sit next to him, she asked, "I noticed you... & Jevil... chat about someone named Kris... who is she?"

Eclipse looked down, his usually strong or unfazed look died down for the first time, she been around him, as he spoke, "She... left... when falling underground to you guys' world, she... _fell down_... heh..." as a single loose tear fell, Susie could feel the emotions, the feeling, as he spoke more, "My fondness & closeness to Chara is simply because... Chara & Kris, if you look at them side by side, look identical if not, like twins, I'm close to Chara for other reasons, but the most prominent is that unlike Frisk, she match Chara perfectly, those two could pull any mind prank perfectly... Kris, she was DETERMINED, more than Frisk or Chara, that is what I liked in her, she was an uplifting person, we lived in the orphanage together, having each other's backs, she was special, like how you view Noelle..." as he seemed to either be unfazed or didn't notice Susie's threatening look, as he spoke, "Kris & me found the Dark World when we were seven, it was the best time of my life, we met Jevil, then we became the greatest team, Jevil under our explanation, he began seeing the coded, the choices, the actions, it baffled me that he could see it, the fact he saw the code & saw it was a game, he was apparently locked away, the old stitch man that sells item confirmed that much, I never knew he was locked for quite a while..."

Eclipse sighed, "If had to call me obsessive, you'd be somewhat right, she was timid & could scare easy, she had a very soft voice, one that couldn't allow her to speak, mainly due to pain of her vocal cords, but I love her in all honesty, i never could tell her how I felt, I never really could've told my feelings to her, it really hurt me to not do it, I just wish I could've DONE MORE for her, she died & all I did was give a precious gift of mine..."

Susi put a hand on the now broken human, as Eclipse merely tears fall, his physical barriers finally gone, as he opened & conveyed all the pain he'd been feeling that whole time they were on the surface.

* * *

Gaster had a sweat drop, both Sans' swooped in & practically took control of the winter play, as ' _Winter Play'_ was crossed over, now... onto vaccinations, the lady, Linda he heard of her name was, spoke, "We should make vaccines optional."

Before either Sans' intervene, Gaster questioned, putting holes in her idea, "Why should people do that? Vaccines are essential for helping build up immune systems to human & monster, the underground requires vaccines specialized for children that require the push to boost their defensive capacity & HoPe naturally, as well as magic issues stabilize. So pray tell me, why optional?"

Linda explained, "I've read they can give children mental issues, heck one of my sons came home, telling me about how a kid with black hair & green eyes had been throwing his hands around like a retard."

She never even had a second of action, as Gaster's power activated, all seven hands glowing their unique coloration, as he snarled, "Do you really think a technique like sign language is useless, the human child Justy is a mute, unable to speak, & Eclipse told me that a close friend was in pain when she spoke, so sign language, or wing dings to others, is an extremely powerful ability, especially for monsters, in fact if you both ran the statistics, who would be the strongest after the young prince Sans & Geno?"

Both of them were sweating in fear, their father barely ever snapped like this, as Geno responded, "the order of statistic is Asriel then you G, then Undyne, then Asgore & the fifth was a tie between MTT & SNG."

Gaster nodded, "I don't want to go over board by commenting that the worse part about it would be allergic reactions that would either be lethal or not..." however instead of letting her or anyone for that matter, "If you EVER decide to insult Sign Language... ✡ ? ?✋ ? ? ✌? ? ✡ ? ?￢ﾝﾄ✌ ? ﾟﾓﾬ ? ?" as the light darkened to nigh impossible vision, as his eyes had cyan & red glow to them, as everyone(bar Sans & Geno) shivered, as Gaster's color disappeared, as he sat back down, vaccination erased from the board.

* * *

Susie & Chara were on the edge of their seats, slightly scared of Gaster anger, as Eclipse commented, "Told ya' both he's terrifying when you say something insulting to him or his family, or when you kill a friend or family..." as he ate the massive bowl of different popcorns that a parent brought for the event, as Eclipse commented, "I'm taking all this popcorn, cheddar, regular, chocolate, caramel, doesn't matter..." as he went through a wall... & the bowl appearing, though all the popcorn was gone & he now had a bag of different popcorn mixed together. That's when he walked out.

* * *

As Eclipse walked through god know where, he noticed four guys ganging up on one little girl, she was about as young as Frisk & Chara, except she had brown hair that looked like it faded into pink hair, her eyes were pink as well, as Eclipse noticed the bullying & pressuring the guys were doing, he spoke, grabbing their attention, "Ya know, I find it rude to gang up on someone, why not pick on someone your own size...?" As his eyes glowed red with DETERMINATION, as they surrounded him.

* * *

Gaster immediately spoke, "For meals, possible vegan, gluten free meals, & allowance of free food if the patients are struggling with budget. Understood?" Most the parents agreed practically, while those too scared of Gaster merely didn't say anything, as Gaster nodded.

That when Gaster thought, 'Please don't let anymore issues occur during this.'

* * *

Eclipse was kneeled down, making sure that the girl that was being ganged up on, while four guys lay unconscious, funnels of smoke pluming from him, as he asked, "You alright ' _Pinkette'_? You looked pretty scared..."

The girl replied, "I'm fine, just got caught off guard... but my name's not Pinkette, it's Betty."

Eclipse put his hands up in defense, "No need to get aggressive about names, but... to be honest, I'm bad wit faces a barely know... you good on your own, or do you need me to stick with ya for now?"

She thought it out, before she asked nervously, "Can I stick with you, I just moved here?"

Eclipse merely blinked, "Yeah, I don't really care if ya' stick with me or not... (YAY!)"

As they walked together, Eclipse showing her around the city, & eventually just chatting with her, as he said his goodbyes, he let his smile fall when out of earshot, questioning to himself, "I've never met her before, I've only known Kris as a very close friend, so why... does she feel like someone I was close with but never seen in a long time...?" As he felt his soul shiver Eclipse commented, "I'm a spell... I know that, but... why do I feel like something bad is coming our way...?"

* * *

AN:

I'm gonna be doing a series of Oneshots, not romantic(mostly), but just nice ones, like past present, stuff like that... but I wanted to do this just because & before I get to the Bete Noire arc, which _spells_ it out to you. I have my reasons for Geno!Sans, Glitchtale is an alternate timeline, like Dusttale, Aftertale & Endertale (few others, but I'll stick with the ones I remember the most. Eclipse feels connected to Betty, because Aegirine, the original soul of Eclipse, was brothers with Agate (being Agate's soul) & Amber's body being Betty new one, so remembrance basically.

Till next time... Let the Light Shine Forever more... Ciao!

* * *

Gaster translator 1: WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT CHATTING ABOUT THIS. 'WINTER PLAY'...?

Gaster translator 2: YOU WILL BE DEAD WHERE YOU STAND. . .


	9. S2 Ch1: My Sunshine

Somethings Wrong

* * *

Guess who's back... back again... Gabe is back, with Glitchtale

* * *

 **half a month later**

* * *

 _Hi! I'm Kris! This is a journal I was recommended to do by Grandpa Gaster, he said that if I try doing this, I'll feel better and slightly more relaxed. He was right, but now, things have become eventful._

 _it's been at least three & a half months sense the barrier has been destroyed..._

 _I'm feeling DETERMINED..._

 _But outside of that, things have changed drastically, while humans took to monsters very well, however, the **Anti-Monster Department** , or **AMD** for short, has been very uncooperative, the Director, Jessica Grey, refuses to hear reason._

 _Dad (Asgore) handles most of the official paperwork, I might of agreed to be ambassador, but... I don't know how to do it... hehehe_

 _At least they let me help with the AMD, but sadly, Asgore's a little nervous around the AMD's every action._

 _But, it seems the people and monsters are showing frustration to their inability to agreed. If we can get their support, monsters will be equal to humans._

 _I digress though, with everyone else, I'm proud. Undyne became a police officer, while Gaster was recognized for his work and is beginning the CORE Expansion project. Sans and his 'brother?,' Geno have started a multiple jobs, mainly as comedians, and being a hit, Papyrus, on the other hand, became a security guard, helping people all around the near mall. Toriel has started a school to teach humans magic, & basic teachings. Mettaton & Singe is creating an arena to show everyone how serious they were to work together._

 _But now, it's time to try one last time, wish me luck!_

* * *

Kris was walking down the road, 'If we can convince the director of the AMD, then we win!'

That's when her overshadowed eyes caught a girl with pink hair crossing the road, as a car turned quickly at the intersection, speeding towards the girl, as she turned quickly out of fear, while Kris stopped in front of her, summoning a red barrier, as the car collide, smoke clouding the area, as Kris recalled the barrier back into her soul, before it faded back into her chest.

"Hey, thank you for that!" Kris smiled back, before noticing that the car was completely gone, the girl asked, "Wait! aren't you one of the humans that appeared months ago? *Nod* That's awesome, I'm Betty, what's your's?"

"Kris... are you okay?"

Betty responded, "Yeah, I'm fine, I was going to ask you if I could come with you, but... you must be busy..."

Kris smiled lightly, "Do you want to come along?"

"Really!?"

"Mhm."

"Yay!"

* * *

In the Dreemurr residents, Sans (Geno) & Asriel were sitting at a table, as Sans stated, "so you wanted to talk? well then, **talk**."

Geno continued from Sans' train of though, "you told 'us' to come here, but you've been there the past two minutes, not saying a thing."

 _"so what is it?"_

Asriel hesitated, "I-it's not easy to talk about it. Especially to you. I wanted to say sorry... for... what happened in the past. I... want to move forward."

Both Sans casted a confused look towards each, "what?"

"sorry?... 'move forward'?"

"That's a bit hypocritical don'tcha think?"

"after all... you **forced** me to live the past for a very... very long time."

Asriel frowned, "I understand... but I'm not asking for forgiveness, what I did has no justification & I'm not looking for one either... "

"what do you want then?" Geno asked, his eyes voids, while Sans' was looking away.

"I just don't want you to look at me the same way you looked at 'Flowey'." Asriel finished.

"heh... sounds like a good start."

"we both just need some time to get used to this... 'future' thing... ya know?"

Asriel jumped, "O-of course! that's perfect!"

Now they both seem interested, "hmm... would you do anything to redeem yourself?"

"uh... I-I guess?"

"even eat papyrus' spaghetti?"

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, Sans." as Asriel left the room.

"c'mon kid, just imagine the _pasta_ bilities."

"I'M OUT!"

Geno & Sans shared one last look, as Sans commented, "i can finally move on huh?..."

* * *

Betty was looking out the window, seemingly talking to herself, or someone?... in the office of the AMD director, as the woman snapped, "I said... NO! I won't go to that reunion. I won't sign _anything_. Please leave."

Kris inwardly flinched, as she put on her brave face, "Monsters are my family now... I just want a world where monsters & humans can live in peace. you'd want your family to live in a peaceful world, right?"

Kris missed Jessica's sudden change in expressions, as Kris continued, "Let me show you monsters are kind creatures."

Jessica stared at Kris with an intense gaze.

* * *

Driving, Jessica asked Kris, "Alright little miss 'peaceful world', where to...? who's that girl?"

Betty chirped, "Hi, Miss Grey!"

Kris called, "To Gaster's Lab!"

* * *

Gaster called, "How are the books doing for you, Leire?"

Leire responded, "It's like you said, these books being neglected is what's caused a lot of writing to be unreadable, but most of it IS readable, though with difficulty, the old way people wrote was very different than how people write nowadays. I was killed during the old times, so though it's been a long time since I've read, the writing style IS coming back to me."

Gaster responded, "Well, we'll figure it out later, it is getting easier to read it."

the sound of the door knocking caught their attention, taking his coffee & sipping it, Leire begun putting books away, as Gaster opened the door, the second his eye caught glimpse of Jessica, he spit out his drink, nearly choking on. Betty was hiding a snicker, Kris was smiling nervously, while Jessica looked unimpressed.

* * *

Betty & Kris sat on the couch in the main room with Leire reading a book about human history, specifically on human magic, Gaster was sitting in his chair, beats of sweat on his forehead, while Jessica was intensely staring at him. Kris seemed to be looking for someone, as she whispered, "Leire?"

"Hmm?"

"Where Eclipse?"

"We had a few anomalous reading, so he left to check the areas in question out, he'll be gone for I'd say a day or two, he's very much against teleportation right now."

Kris nodded, before turning towards Gaster, explaining, "Sorry for showing up like this, but I wanted to show Miss Grey how the expansion of the Core helps power the city."

Jessica retorted, "Yeah, yeah, it basically makes out electricity bills cheaper."

Gaster chuckled at that, "Wha- no no. This is much more interesting than that."

Leire commented, "Now he's been triggered..."

Ignoring his adopted daughter, he continued, "If the expansion is completed you won't even have to pay for electricity anymore. Ever. How things are working right now, you can see a clear change. & not only in the bills Miss Grey."

Jessica asked, "Hmm... how does the 'Core' work exactly?"

Gaster responded, "Well basically, it converts geothermal energy into magical electricity by using the Core chambers down in the underground. The chambers have turbines with magnets that allow the electricity to go from magical to-"

"It makes electricity with heat." Leire translated, seeing Jessica's confused look.

"Oh."

Gaster continued, "A non-polluting, unlimited, self-sustaining power source."

Leire then reminded, " _THOUGH_... none of it will matter if _you_ don't sign after all..."

Gaster agreed, "Of course, if not all the parties agree, then the CORE Expansion project with be canceled completely by the AMD." Jessica had a slightly unsure look now, as Gaster secretly winked to Kris.

Seeing them gone, Leire commented, "Do you think she'll sign, I'd rather your work be recognized, & you ARE the brightest mind in the Underground AND the fabled Wizard's council, you now?"

"If she does, then civilization will move forward. I hope so too..."

In the car, asked expectantly, "So..."

"Don't sing victory yet, I haven't decided anything." she asked, "Where do we go now?"

"The School."

* * *

 **Couple of hours away**

Umuka rested on Eclipse's head, grumbling something, as he glare at the blob, "Oh really? **YOUR** tired, I've been the one walking the past few hours without rest!"

Umuka grumbled more, as he responded, "You know what could happen if I abuse the power with long distance, I'm not risking it." as they headed towards the top of a mountian, as he took out his scanner, it's readings pointing toward the very top of the mountainous area, as he asked, "Mocha, Think you could help me with getting up there when I need you?"

His answer was a growl, as he smirked, "Good, cause this may take a while, luckily I have the whole pie Toriel sent us..."

* * *

 **The School**

Jessica asked, "Who are we visiting now?"

* * *

"Mom!" Kris called, practically tackling the Boss Monster into a hug, though the motherly monster didn't move an inch.

"Hello there my child." Toriel greeted, returning the hug. After returning the hug, Toriel asked, "What are you doing her Kris?"

Kris replied, "Showing Miss Grey how you teach humans to use their magic!"

Toriel smiled even kinder, "Well... I can ask one of the children to help me out-"

"Me! Me! I wanna help!" called a boy with green clothes & eyes.

Toriel smiled happily, "Well then, if you insist my child. Thank you." Raising her hand toward the boy's chest, Toriel continued, "You see Miss Grey, children in this class have magical abilities. I, as their teacher, can see their traits & if they're able to use said magic."

Betty demanded to nothing, "Don't come out! Stay there!" that's when her eyes darted, seeing Toriel, Kris, the boy & Chara were watching.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Yeah! Sorry, please continue!" as Chara eyed her carefully, suspicious.

Jessica asked, "How can you know what the child's trait is?"

"Well you see, it works like this..." as the boy's chest glowed green, as the energy formed into a heart, a green heart, "Your soul has gotten stronger! I'm so proud of you my little sunshine!"

Jessica's eyes widen in horror, as she remembered those word.

* * *

 _"I'm so proud of you my little sunshine!"_

 _"Do you promise me that you will come this time?"_

 _"I promise."_

* * *

Chara noticed the look of fear (as well as the tears) on Jessica's face, taking her eyes off Betty temporarily. as Jessica left suddenly.

"Miss Grey wait-"

Toriel asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's fine mom, I'll talk to her."

"Well, now that we're here... You're Kris' new friend, right? I'm Toriel." as her hand rose in a similar way to what she did to the boy.

Betty freaked as her chest begun to glow, "Wait! Don't-" as a pink blob came out of her sleeve, "Kumu no!" pulling her arm away from Betty, Kumu looked back at Betty. "She's not gonna hurt me." Kumu flew around till resting on her head, Betty responded with a pout, before Kumu became a hair piece.

Everyone was in confusion & relatively shocked, as a new voice spoke, "That is one weird looking creature... let's kill it! (Susie! NO!) Susie! YES!" the said crocodile-looking monster smiled with a playful/sadistic look.

Kris ignored her close friend, "What is that? It's awesome! it reminds me of the blob that hangs around Eclipse, though he named it Umuka, or Mocha for short!"

Betty stutters, "T-thank you. It's my friend. it's called Akumu, Kumu for short. It's a little over protective."

"Kris, dear. I think you should go check on Miss Grey. You'll be able to chat with your friend later on." Toriel interrupted.

Kris nodded, "You're right. I'll go now."

"Stay safe."

* * *

"Mocha! This is not how I wanted help!" yelled Eclipse, hanging by his literal coat, the creature merely cackled, as he yelled, "If I die! you DIE! Remember!" The returned to grumbling, "Thank you."

after the long trek up, his eyes narrowed, they were at the top, though it may take a few days, this was where the anomaly was strongest.

* * *

Grillby & Muffet's buildings were close together, as they greeted & asked for orders, their eyes glare at the opposite individual, as figurative lightning was linked between their eyes. Asriel asked, "What's the deal between those two?"

"well, they both have the most popular restaurants in the city, they fight for customers all day." he chuckled, "how's the burg by the way?... you've been chewing that for quite a _lily_ bit."

"Are you going to keep telling bad flower puns every time we 'hang out'?"

"c'mon i thought _thistle_ cheer you up."

"Stop it." his eyes turned, finding Kris peering into a store through the window, with Betty looking around. "Is that Kris?"

Kris was getting uneasy & impatient from all the locations they both looked, as Sans asked, "so, who are we looking for?"

"Hey Dunkle Sans!" as she hugged the skeleton, he returned it, before breaking away, she responded, "I'm looking for Miss Grey. I was with her but... she left suddenly. I don't know why.

"well, why don't you talk to her in the meeting? go rest for now."

"And she is?..."

"Oh! Her name's Betty. She's been helping me find Miss Grey." That's when Kris remembered, "That reminds me... back at the school... I thought you didn't have powers... but your soul reacted to Mom's approach."

Betty looked away, "I... I'm sorry, I has visited the school earlier today but... all children were divided into six different classes according to their traits... but I didn't fit in..."

"what do you mean?"

"I know Kris' the only one with a Red Soul." that's when she showed her soul, a Pink Soul, "&... I'm the only one with a **pink** one." This left all three of them in shock.

* * *

Gaster & Leire were hard at work looking at all potential soul traits, while Geno asked, "have you ever seen something like it G?"

Gaster responded, "Not quite... between us three Sans, everything on the surface is new, for you, me & all the children as well."

Leire explained further, "There are many different elements, especially with the barrier gone, & more half of the humans, myself included, are from several different centuries, I was still around when magic was in use, so I had some magic of my own, Justy & Cya, along with Chara, are from different time periods, Kris doesn't appear aware of the current events before she fell down herself."

Gaster nodded, "Agreed, we'll search for this 'New Trait', for now, let the children sleep for now..."

Geno sighed nonchalantly, "hmm... well then so be it."

Kris called, "Sans! Geno!" This caused Geno to teleport away.

Kris smiled brightly as both aforementioned-Skeletons appeared, Sans asked, "sup kid."

Kris explained, "Asriel told me that you all talked things out." her smile faltered, "I just want to..."

Right before Geno & Sans eye sockets, Kris glitched out, going between her normal self, & then someone who looked identical with a few difference, as she continued.

"Thank you for giving Asriel the shot, as Flowey, he didn't understand emotions in general & was scared too..."

 _"I just wanted to say... that... regardless of what I did, I also want to move forward!" As the Kris-lookalike gave Sans & Geno a bracelet each that said, 'Don't forget'_

The scene cleaned up, revealing two items that Kris had, a jacket that could match Papyrus' scarf, & two lockets, with a picture of a group picture of everyone in it.

Taking the items, Geno smiled, "thanks kid, you shouldn't have..."

Sans grasped the other locket, before putting it around his neck, Geno did the same, taking his white jacket off, & slipping the red jacket on, "yeah, thanks, you didn't have to get us these... & i'll let tori know you're staying at gaster's lab."

* * *

 **Meeting Day; HSO Headquarters; 11:00 PM**

Jessica was looking at something sadly, before hearing, "Miss Grey!" Turning her head, she was greeted by Kris, who asked, "May I take a seat?"

"Yeah... go ahead." Kris sat next to Jessica, an optimistic look on her face, Jessica continued, "I made a decision... just like you... I want peace for everyone. The AMD has existed for a long time, maybe it's time for a change. My daughter would've loved that... I couldn't share as much time with her as I would've liked to because of my job. When I lost my husband in a car accident, it was just me & her... Then I made a mistake... She ran away 20 years ago ...& I never saw her again."

"I want to think she's still somewhere, making her own life..." her attention was caught by the sound of sniffling, & seeing the teary look in Kris' face, as she saw the pacifistic ambassador's eye, the sparkling magenta-red eyes, her right one was glazed look over like it was blind partially. "Sorry... you didn't need to hear that."

"It's alright, I'm very sorry for what happened!"

"Monsters really are helping us to progress. I won't interfere with that. I'll sign, Kris..."

* * *

Asgore stood in front of the podium, as the head of the HSO asked, "But before that, we have only one final question... It's true that we've been monitoring the barrier for a long time. However we don't know how it was destroyed. Please, tell us exactly how you destroyed the barrier." this caught Kris & Asgore off guard (slightly for the latter).

Asgore answered, "I used the souls of the humans that fell down into the underground. I can't remember exactly how long ago each one of them fell, but I remember all them being children."

"Would you please tell us how long the last child fell down & any details of their appearance?"

Kris' eyes widened, seeing Jessica's picture, before she remembered the souls that freed her & Chara.

"It was twenty years ago...I remember her wearing a pink tutu, with blue eyes."

 _"Mom, do you promise me that you'll come this time?"_

 _"I promise my little sunshine."_

"YOU MURDERED HER!" Jessica screamed, tears streaming down her eyes.

Kris watched as Asgore was arrested & the whole room going into chaos.

* * *

Jessica stormed out, as she vowed, "I'll make them pay for what they did... I'll use my bare hands to destroy them if necessary."

 _"What if I offered you the perfect revenge? What if I had a way to eliminate them all from existence?"_

"Who are you?"

 _"I'm the one who'll deliver you the revenge you desire on a silver platter. I just need a small favor from you... meet me tomorrow in your office."_

Jessica's confused look switch to a vengeful one, "I'll avenge you, my dear...

Those monsters sealed their fate when they killed my sunshine...

* * *

AN:

Here we are! I'm done, this took a while & I had to watch my sunshine again, in my opinion, it's my least favorite.

But for the rest it'll be easier, I got this done in two days (surprisingly), I hope you enjoy what I've done, criticism on this is acceptable, if you don't go 'overboard'.

Season 2, slight future crossover, forewarn, but for now...

Rest your Soul & lend me your inner light.


End file.
